Insane
by light-dark-34
Summary: Hermione is being emitted to an insane asylum after trying to commit suicide but she’s not the only one there is a whole group there who knows about SHADOW something that has been haunting these young teens and one girl can stop it. DHr GH KB plz R
1. Emitted

Insane

NON MAGIC: Hermione is being emitted to an insane asylum after trying to commit suicide but she's not the only one there is a whole group there who knows about SHADOW something that has been haunting these young teens and one girl can stop it.

D/Hr G/H K/B

Emitted

Hermione screamed as it advanced on her. It was a white shadow with a black cent6er and pricing blood red eyes. Its pure white claws slashed at her writs as she held it up to protect herself. It left as the door swung open. Hermione's parents screamed and took her to the doctor. A few hours later she was in a hospital for the insane. She looked around as she walked she was being taken to a ward with other teens who tried to commit suicide like her all clamming about the Shadow. They seated her in a chair and left. A boy with messy black hair walked up to her.

"Hello my name is Harry, Harry potter my Parents were killed by and evil wizard see he gave me this scar" he smiled pointing to a lightning bolt on his forehead drown with permanent yellow marker.

"My name is Hermione Granger" she smiled at the boy. She looked around the room everyone seemed to be busy doing something or talking other then one girl. She was in a corner her knee's pulled up to her chest.

"Who's that" Hermione asked.

"Oh that's Karissa Lynn she's has it the worst Shadow never leaves her alone and the doctors always sedate her and they lock her in her nightmare" Harry said a sad look on his face.

"You know about Shadow" she asked.

"We all do" he said. She looked around to see a blond hair boy with another black haired boy.

"THE BUNNIES ARE COMING THE BUNNIES ARE COMING" he screamed.

"BLAISE SHUT UP" yelled a boy with messy flaming red hair.

"Ron, be nice" said a girl who looked a lot like the boy only her hair reached the small of her back.

"Yes Ginny" Ron said.

"Blaise are you ok" asked the blond.

"Yes Draco I'm fine it's just the evil purple bunnies there working with Shadow" Blaise whimpered.

The girl in the corner started to shake her head. Her long red hair flailing.

"No go away I wont listen to you no stop it please NO" she yelled and Hermione saw Shadow appear everyone did they all screamed. But Karissa's was the worst as Shadow slashed her across the face. He left leaving a whimpering Karissa. A doctor ran in. and went to the girl.

"Karissa you've got to stop hurting yourself" he said and picked up the girl.

"I'M NOT DOING IT DON'T YOU UNDERDTAND WERE BEING HUNTED BY SHADOW HE'S AS REAL AS YOU AN ME YOU IDIOT HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL" she yelled tears streaming down her cheek. Ginny walked over to her and grabbed her from the doctor.

"Please don't sedate her again please don't you lock her in nightmare's your scaring her" Ginny pleaded holding the girl.

"Ginny hand Karissa over to me please" said the doctor he grabbed Karissa and dragged her out of the room screaming.

"NO PLEASE DON'T I'LL BE GOOD PLEASE" she cried.

"Oh my god" Hermione cried seeing the girls frightened look.

"You'll get used to it" Draco said. They all were around each other.

"Why is he doing this to her" asked Hermione.

"Because she was the first" Blaise said.

"She's always so scared" Ginny cried Harry held her.

"I hate those fucking doctors" Ron snapped.

"Don't mind him he's bipolar" Harry Smiled.

"Evil Purple bunnies" Blaise cried.

"Draco's in love with himself" Ginny giggled.

"Ginny's a pyro" Draco smirked.

"Harry thinks there such thing as magic" Blaise whispered.

"Oh and Karissa's got a split personality" smirked Harry.

"Remember the time she set the doctor's hair on fire" Draco laughed.

"Oh yes that was funny" laughed Ginny.

"Her split personality's name is Emily and boy she can be a real bitch remember when she knocked out that doctor" Draco smiled relishing in the memory.

"It was bloody brilliant" Ron smiled.

They all looked at the door Karissa was brought back in sedated and placed on the couch. They always did this Karissa was better waking up when her friends were there. She started to thrash and Blaise walked over to her and held the girl.

"I'll protect you from Shadow and the evil purple bunnies" she soothes petting her hair.

"Were not crazy none of us are just all plagued bye something only we can see" Harry said.

"Yup that makes us seem real sane" Draco snorted.

"Be nice" Ginny snapped.

"Yes mother" Draco snorted again Hermione look around this was going to be so much fun…NOT but then again maybe they could work together and get rid of Shadow…Or maybe now that were all trapped he'll kill us all on by one.

"So what do you guys do for fun" she asked. "Well in a couple of hours Kari will be awake and it'll be time for group therapy" he said "It's so much fun" the sarcasm was just dripping from each word.

"What do you do there" she asked looking at them.

"You talk about your feelings" Draco snorted.

They heard thrashing and looked to se she had fallen out of Blaise grip and hit the floor. Her eyes shot open and looked at everyone the lung onto Blaise.

"Hey it's ok" he smiled. But she shook her head.

"No it's not, no it's not" she said over and over again.

"What's wrong" Draco asked. He looked worried.

"Were sitting ducks and he's the duck hunter" she said as a doctor walked in.

"Time for therapy" she smiled. Ron and Draco snorted.

They walked into the room it was white with chairs in a circle.

"Now let's start off with talking about our feeling. Karissa whimpered and everyone else wanted to cry…

A/N Hey everyone hope you like the first chappy I know short but the next one will be longer please tell me what you think next chapter is group therapy her is a little sneak peek.

"Hello Hermione how nice of you to join us" smiled the doctor "Now how do you feel today"

"Pissed" she said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Well number one my parents put me in hell…"

Please R&R it helps me update faster and gets me in a better mood.


	2. Group Therapy

Group Therapy

"Ok let's start with Ron" smiled the doctor.

"I feel bloody well fuckin pissed" he snapped.

"Ok and why would that be" he asked.

"Because you doctors are stupid fucking asswhole's who think there all that because they bloody well think were all off our fuckin rocker and it pisses the hell out of me. And the fact that your all fuckin ugly" he said. Ginny shook her head Hermione was thinking wow this guy likes to swear he swore seven times on one sentence she wondered if maybe he had a problem with swearing.

"It's good to see your expressing yourself thou I do wish you tried to fight your problem with swearing" he smiled.

"I don't have a fucking swearing problem you fucker and don't you fuckin smile at me" he snapped. Hermione giggled.

"Hello Hermione how nice of you to join us" smiled the doctor "Now how do you feel today"

"Pissed" she said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Well number one my parents put me in hell hold. Number two I'm not crazy. Number three you should all go to hell. Number four you don't know how to do your job properly and number five I hate being asked how I feel" she said and she saw Draco beaming it made her blush.

"Draco how do you feel" he asked.

"Why do you want to know huh are you a stalker" he smirked. Everyone laughed he always avoided the question and today it was because the doctor was a stalker yesterday it was because he didn't feel anything and the day before that it was because he was too good looking to tell him.

"Alright Ginny" he smiled.

"I hate you" was all she said. The doctor sighed that was her response every time.

"Blaise" he asked.

"I'm on to you, you evil purple bunny leader" Blaise sneered his eyes narrowed.

"Harry" he asked.

"Sad because I have to kill Voldomort and I get way to much attention I really hate it but the stupid Slythern's just don't understand oh and my godfather died" he said tears welling in his eyes. Ginny held him.

"Ok Karissa" he smiled.

"Scared" she said.

"And why would that be" he asked her as if she was four.

"Leave her the hell alone" Karissa snapped but everyone knew it was Emily.

"Is this Emily" he asked.

"No it's god yes I'm bloody well Emily you idiot" she snapped.

"Emily why wont you let Karissa speak" he asked.

"Because you bloody doctors scare her that's why and I'm tiered of her being frightened" she snapped. "She's been here since she was bloody well four she hates hospitals and she hated doctors they scare her you git"

"She's been here since she was four" Hermione whispered.

"Ya that's when Emily came to protect her from shadow so they sent her hear" Ginny whispered back.

"Oh my" Hermione breathed.

"Emily, Karissa's here because she has a problem" he said.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKIN PROBLEM" she snapped.

"Now let Karissa speak" the Doctor said.

"Over my dead body you'll have to deal with me" she snapped.

"I want to talk Em"

"But Kari"

"No I want to"

"Fine"

"I'm scared because he's getting stronger you did all the work for him were all stuck here unable to get away he's going to pick us off one by one and it's going to be your fault" she said

"Now Karissa he's not real" the Doctor stated.

"Oh but he is" she smiled and then fell silent.

"Now Karissa he dose not exist" the Doctor stated but she remained silent.

"Ok now were going to do some exercises you're all going to ask each other a question I'll be back once everyone is done" he said and left the room.

"I'll start" Ginny said.

"Ok Ginny have you ever gotten laid" smirked Draco. Ginny glared at him.

"Yes" she said and Ron went red.

"With whom" he demanded.

"Harry" she smiled.

But before he could do anything Hermione asked a question.

"When did you start seeing Shadow" she asked.

"When I was 14" she said "And then he pushed me off a bridge I should have died but for some reason I fell on a boat and they all thought I tried to kill myself"

"Why do you think the Doctors put us in a separate ward then the others" Harry asked.

"I don't know maybe because were all in the same boat" she replied.

"Who do you like in this room" asked Blaise.  
"Harry" she blushed they all laughed and so did Ginny.

"Did you use protection" asked Ron.

"Yes" she smiled blushing again.

"Why did Shadow choose you" Kari asked.

"He said because of fire" Ginny answered.

"Ok my turn" Blaise piped up.

"You know what I think we should just ask random questions and see who answers them" Ginny said.

"I like that I idea" Harry smiled.

"How long have you all known Shadow I've known him since well a week ago" Hermione asked.

"Well you know I've known him since I was 14" Ginny smiled.

"15 because I'm a year old then my sis" Ron said.

"6" Blaise said.

"10" Harry smiled.

"9" Draco said. They all looked at Karissa.

"1" she said her eyes kept circling the room never staying still "What did he say to you when he first showed himself"

"My what a fiery little thing you are" Ginny said.

"Such a nasty temper" Ron snorted.

"Such fear little one" Blaise said.

"Obsessive much" Draco said.

"Death so young" Harry sighed.

"So much pain" Hermione said biting her lip.

"Such a pure heart for someone so sad" Karissa whispered almost like she was afraid he'd hear.

"Um ok what's your favorite color mine is black" Blaise said breaking the silence.

"Blue" Harry said.

"Red like fire" Ginny giggled.

"Purple" Hermione smiled at Ginny's comment.

"Green" Ron smiled.

"Silver" Draco smirked "Like me beautiful hair"

"Oh stuff it" Ron snorted.

"Black blood red and true blue" Karissa said slipping one leg off the chair very slowly acting as if the floor would swallow her up if she touches it.

"What's is your favorite element you all know mine is fire" she smirked "Fire good"

They all laughed.

"Earth" Hermione said looking at everyone "What"

"Wind" Draco smiled "I like the way it moves my sexy hair"

"Git" Ron snorted.

"Nock it off you two" Ginny glared they both shut up.

"Water" Harry smiled "It's good for cleaning and swimming I like swimming"

"Ice" Blaise smirked "I like ice-skating"

"Metal" Ron sighed "Because it's hard and I can hit people with it" that earned him a smack from Ginny. "Ok sorry"

"Light" Karissa giggled "It's bright and it fends off Shadow, it's his weakness" they all looked at her both feet were jut barely off the ground she'd just about touch it then pull them back up.

"What do you all think of me I know I'm sexy" he asked.

"Git" Ron snapped.

"Obsessed" Blaise laughed.

"Upsetting" Harry giggled.

"Hot" Hermione winked and Draco smirked.

"Don't feed his ego please" Ron cried.

"What Blaise said" Ginny laughed.

"Scared" Karissa giggled.

"I am not" he snapped but it appeared she had nothing else to say on the matter.

"What's your favorite emotion mines Anger" Ron smirked.

"Love" Hermione smiled.

"Passion" Ginny giggled.

"Hate" Blaise sniggered "Because I hate Shadow and evil purple bunnies"

They all laughed. "Just kidding, happiness"

"Sorrow" Harry smiled.

"Love because I love myself" he sighed girlishly.

Ron just snorted and shook his head.

"Bravery" Karissa smiled playing with a lock of her fiery red hair.

"Ok last question then we all have to ask Emily questions because she is one of us" Harry smirked.

"What no Emily no likie questions I'm not answering" she snapped.

"Yes you are" Karissa said in a demanding voice.

"Yes mam" Emily sighed.

"Ok well here is one what's your favorite movie mine is lord of the rings" Harry smiled.

"The notebook" Hermione sighed dreamingly.

"Shreck and my favorite one is prince charming" Draco smirked.

"Blade" Ron said.

"X-Men and I like Pyro" Ginny sighed "He's hot and he can make fire"

"American pie 1, 2 and an American wedding" Blaise smirked.

"Pervert" Ginny laughed.

"Rent" Karissa smiled rocking her chair back and forth.

"Ok Emily your turn"

"Why is your name Emily who chose it for you" Blaise asked.

"I chose it and because I like it" she snorted.

"Do you wish you were as sexy as me" Draco mused.

"Boy I could get laid more then you could in a week" Emily smirked.

"Why did you come to help Karissa" Hermione asked.

"Finally a good question" she said rolling her eyes. "Because Shadow was harming her and I wouldn't let that happen"

"So Emily what's your favorite T.V show" Ginny asked,

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" she smirked "that girl can kick some demon ass"

"Do you believe in magic" Harry asked.

"Well I believe that magic is something from the heart" Emily smiled.

"Do you like to swear" he asked.

"FUCK YA" she yelled and they all laughed.

"Ok say bye to Emily" Karissa giggled and started rocking the chair back and forth again. Just then a gust of wind broke through the room and Karissa's chair balanced on it's edge then the door opened and she fell backwards and hit her head off the wall. The doctor ran in.

"What happened" he demanded.

"She was rocking back and forth when the chair tipped over." Ginny cried.

"Owie" said a voice they looked over to see Karissa sitting up rubbing her head. "That hurt" then she looked at the doctor. "I'm ok" she said and scurried behind Blaise who stood in front of her protectively.

"You may all go back" he said and led them back Blaise never letting Karissa go. Once they got there they were all told they had to create a craft.

They all go hard at work with pencils, glitter, crayons, markers, Colored pencils and paper. Once they were all done they had to show the doctors there work. Ginny drew the place on fire with red sparkles to highlight the fire. Blaise drew evil purple bunnies. Draco did a picture of himself. Harry drew a wand and magic. Ron drew a picture of him strangling Draco. Hermione drew a tree near water and her sitting under it. Karissa as the last she drew Shadow. This got her three hours in solitary confinement. They all sighed. They sat around.

"So how are we going to get out of here" Hermione asked.

"Draco tried ten times in wont work" Ron smirked.

"Hey the last one almost did" he smiled. "I had those ladies under my charm"

"Ya right" Laughed Ron.

"What ever you ugly person" Draco snapped back.

"Oh I'm so hurt" Ron laughed.

"Good" Draco said angrily.

"I was being sarcastic you idiot" Ron sighed shaking his head.

"One person did get out though" Ginny stated "Emily but her and Kari got caught two days later" she sighed "If were going to get out of here were going to have to wait and talk to her" then Ginny smiled "She's gotten out like five times"

Hermione smirked.

Three hours later Karissa came back in.

"Emily we need your help" Ginny smiled.

"With what" asked Emily her eyebrows raised?

"Braking out" Draco smirked.

"Now were talking" Emily smiled and evil little smile.

* * *

A/N hey hope you liked the chapter I know there been no Hermione/ Draco action but that is yet to come.

Here is a little sneak peek.

"So we've got the plain so when do we do it" Draco asked.

Emily burst out laughing.

"Emily get your mind out of the gutter" Ginny giggled.

"Oh yes very funny" Draco snapped.

"Someone's grumpy" Emily smirked sticking out her tong.

So tell me what you think because I can't read minds (Though that would be awesome) so right down there is a review button, follow the arrow…

\ /

-Kari.


	3. Attack

Attack

_Draco's thoughts _

**Hermione's thoughts **

Ginny's thoughts 

**_Karissa's thoughts _**

**Harry's thoughts **

_Blaise's thoughts _

**_Ron's thoughts. _**

Those will also be used when they pass notes to each other.

* * *

They talked for hours on end about ways to get out. And after they got out what would they do.

"So we've got the plain so when do we do it" Draco asked.

Emily burst out laughing.

"Emily get your mind out of the gutter" Ginny giggled.

"Oh yes very funny" Draco snapped.

"Someone's grumpy" Emily smirked sticking out her tong. Draco was going to say something when something moved within the shadowed corners. Karissa whimpered and Blaise held her. They were getting scared they knew Shadow was watching them. His eyes piercing thru them making them feel cold. Karissa was the worst she was shaking and she kept whimpering.

"Calm down baby" Blaise whispered holding her in his arms as she rocked back in forth. He tried to make her stay still. But it wasn't working something was freighting her badly and it was breaking his heart.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically.

"No" Karissa whimpered started to thrash. "No, no, no, no" she repeated over and over again. It was like she was in one of her nightmares only it was real life. "No go back no" she cried. "Where did you get the power" Shadow showed himself only this time he was no longer a shadow but a person. He had long Messy black hair and red eyes and a toned body.

"From you" he laughed his laugh was evil and echoed through the room.

"Potter was right you know magic is real you've just all forgot" he smirked and walked over to him and touched the scare it showed now like something had been hiding it. Harry groaned in pain and Ginny held him. There memory's flooding back to them like water on a waterfall.

Karissa's once soft and child like face hardened and she looked at him.

"You bastered" she snapped with venom they had never heard from her. They looked from Shadow to Karissa. "I'm going to kill you and you can't stop me" she snapped. He smirked and grabbed her wrist and brought her close.

"Now, now there tiger play nicely". She spat in his face and he threw her back. She kept balanced though.

"Don't you ever touch me again you asswhole" she glared. If looks could kill Shadow would be dead 100 times over again. He walked towards her but Blaise stepped in front of her.

"Stay away from her" he sneered. Shadow laughed.

"You can't stop me Blaise" she took another step forward but Blaise didn't even flinch. They were face to face. Shadow threw him half way across the room.

"BLAISE" Karissa cried and went to go after him but Shadow grabbed her.

"I'll be back for you" he smirked as he trailed a finger down her cheek. She cringed at the touch. Then he left. He was just gone. They all ran over to Blaise.

"Blaise talk to me are you ok" Karissa cried. Blaise didn't answer. Then there was a mumbled sound coming from him. He sat up and removed his shirt from his mouth.

"I think I'm going to have a headache" he smirked Karissa hit him on the arm.

"Ow woman when did you get strong" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again" she snapped and looked him in the eye "I don't want you to get hurt over me"

"Kari I would die for you" he said but she shook her head.

"NO" she yelled "I don't want you too" he grabbed her arm lightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Who says you can boss me around" he smirked "I'm a big boy I can take care of myself"

"And I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" she snapped back. They were still looking in each others eyes.

"I will always protect you" he said pulling her closer her so they were nose to nose. "And neither you nor shadow now any distance can stop that" he leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

(Ok I wanted to get there stuff up and going the next few chapters will be Hermione and Draco then after that it'll be Ginny and Harry then all of them together he he he ok not like that but I'll be focusing on them all ok sorry for the interruption back to the story…)

Draco stared at Blaise. _Man his he crazy I bet ya she'll slap him. _

Karissa looked at him biting her upper lip. She leaned in and kissed him back.

_Ok so I was wrong wow look at Granger she's hot wait no she's not fuck man what the hell is wrong with me!!! Maybe I am insane ya that's it this place did this to me LET ME OUT!!! _

**_Wow Blaise is a good kisser mmm he tastes good too. _**

_Man is she ever a good kisser I could to this forever I wish I didn't need to breath…mmm she tastes like chocolate. _

**Why is Malfoy looking at me oh my he has suck a nice chest…wait no I didn't just think that oh god oh god someone help me because I think I'm falling for my worst enemy…god he's hot. **

Ginny smirked at Blaise and Karissa and jumped at Harry knocking him to the ground. They started kissing very passionately.

**God I love this woman she is so loveable and kissable and oh god I love her kisses mmm I love this woman. **

I love this Man so much oh god he is such a good kisser and he has good ab's mmm I don't ant this to end. 

**_Humph my sister is snogging my best friend god I don't need to see this… and the crazy girl is no longer crazy… yes I always though she was crazy but now she's all kick ass bitch like Emily oh man I don't understand these people. _**

Draco kept staring at Hermione he wanted to look away yes he did but his body wouldn't let him no it wouldn't. Hermione looked at Draco there eyes locked. Then like someone snapped a cord they looked away blushing.

_Malfoy's don't blush stop blushing you idiot oh god I am crazy I'm talking to myself eek I WANT TO GO HOME…with Granger…NO I did not just think that. _

Everyone came back to reality when the door opened. They all acted like they were talking when the Doctor came in.

"Ok time for bed, go to your rooms" he ordered and they followed him each in a separate plastic cell. It had a bed and some woolen blackest and a plain white pillow.

In the morning they were let out and sent back to the room. They all sat together.

"So what's on the agenda for today" Hermione asked.

"First we have to get our pills" Draco groaned and in walked a doctor with little paper cups.

They each got two one with water one with pills. They took them and the Doctor check then let them there.

"So what are we going to do today" Ginny asked.

Karissa walked over to the craft center and started to work. They all looked at her after a few hours she came back.

"This is out plane of escape" she said showing them the map.

"Ok but how do we get them" Harry asked.

"Leave that to me" she smirked.

"Everyone time for group therapy" the Doctor smiled. The all groaned.

"So Harry how are you today" asked the doctor.

"Good" he smiled.

"And why is that" the Docotr asked.

"I don't know I just feel happy" he smiled.

"Draco how do you feel today"

"Sexy" he smirked. Everyone but the doctor burst out laughing.

"Ron" he asked.

"Meh" he said shrugging his shoulders.

The doctor sighed he wasn't getting anywhere with them today.

"Ginny"

"I HATE YOU" she snapped her arms crossed.

"Hermione"

"You tell me you're the doctor" he smirked.

"Blaise"

"Don't talk to me" he snapped

"Karissa" he asked.

"Bite me" she snapped.

"Is this Emily" he asked.

"No it's Karissa who's Emily" she asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Emily is your separate Personality" he said.

"I think you're going crazy I don't know what you're talking about" she said her lips twitching.

The Doctor looked at them.

"Ginny how is your problem with fire" he asked.

"I hate fire" she said.

"Blaise there an evil purple bunnies behind you" the Doctor said.

"What are those" he asked.

"Ron how's your condition with swearing and bipolar"

"I don't know what your talking about I think swearing is nasty and I love everything I don't believe in anger" he smiled.

"Harry what's up in the Wizarding world today" he asked.

"Doctor there's no such thin as magic" Harry smiled. "Are you sure you're ok" he asked.

"Draco who do you love" he asked "Girls I mean there so much more hit then guys what with there killer bodies" he sighed thinking of Hermione.

"Karissa what does Shadow look like again" the Doctor asked.

"Who the fuck is Shadow" she asked.

"Sir I think you need to lie down" Hermione said.

He left the room in a rush. After her left they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my fuckin god did you see his fuckin face" Ron laughed.

"That was priceless" Draco laughed.

They all laughed as they were lead back to the room. They were alone for a few minuets when another Doctor walked in.

"That was not very nice you're all being put in solitary confinement for three hours" the Doctor snapped. They all go put in cells next to each other. Karissa had been in every cell there was and she made little slits on the bottom for paper to be passed around. she also hid Paper in a little whole in the cell she was in.

**_You know it's not that bad in here once you get used to it and look we can all talk…well write. _**

_Hell it was worth it the look on his face god I'm keeping that memory forever. _

_So am I hey you're right it's not so bad when we can write. _

**I know good job Kari **

**So who wants to play a game? **

What type of game? 

**_Um…What cam can we play? _**

**_SOS!!!! _**

_I'll start _

After an hour of SOS they got very bored.

_I'm bored… _

**_I have to agree _**

**_Me too _**

**Ya me also **

**Ya me too **

_Me three _

Well then let's chat 

_About? _

**_How stupid the fucking doctors are? _**

_This is going to last forever _

**Well they can't handle a joke god that was good… **

**Well they tell us were crazy that's a bad thing to do… **

_They make us go through evil Group therapy… _

**_God I hate that _**

_Me too I can't stand it. _

**_How long has it been? _**

_Two hours _

**_Thanks _**

_No problem _

**_I fuckin hate group therapy god they treat us like children. _**

**I know it pisses the fuck out of me. **

**_Here, Here _**

_We need to get out of this place _

**_No shit Sherlock _**

Be nice 

**_Yes mother _**

_I'm laughing right now. _

When we get out of here I'm kicking your ass. 

_Being nice. _

**About time you passed the note to me I felt left out. **

**_Sorry Mione _**

**It's ok **

_Yay I got the paper wow you guys really need a life. _

**_Bite me _**

_Can I really _

**_Horn dog _**

OK enough you two get a room 

**_Would if I could _**

_Really _

**_No _**

_Your mean _

**_I know _**

_Ok I got the paper from them god there making me feel sick. So Granger what you wearing? _

**Go to hell Malfoy **

_You hurt my feeling _

**Good **

_Don't hate _

**_And they said were bad _**

**Ok taking paper now ok so when are we going to do the plan? **

**_In a week _**

_But I want out NOW _

**_Too Bad _**

_Kari please make it tomorrow _

**_Nope _**

_For me _

**_Let me think…NO  
_**_Burn _

_Stuff it Draco _

_Make me. _

**_KNOCK IT OFF _**

_Settle down tiger. _

**_Stuff it Malfoy _**

**_Hey someone's coming hide the note. _**

It's going down my shirt. 

After they got out they all were sent back to there room.

"Bright light" Karissa groaned.

"So we have to wait a week" Draco groaned.

"Yes" Karissa said getting frustrated.

"Fine" Draco pouted.

Karissa shook her head. They sat for a while just chatting when Shadow made his Second appearance in his new form.

"What do you want this time" Karissa snapped.

"The usual world domination" she smirked. Karissa sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and crawl in a dark place AND DIE" Karissa yelled.

"But it's so much funnier toying with you guys" he laughed.

"Ok you know what you're less scary now" Hermione smirked "I mean its scary when the shadow thing is trying to kill you rather then a person"

Shadow went back to his Shadowy form.

"Like this" Hermione squeaked she should have kept her mouth shut. He was in front of her within a second and he slashed at her chest. She screamed as blood started to fall from her chest. Draco didn't know why she just came up to her and he tried to hit Shadow but his arm went right thru him. He grabbed Draco and threw him across the room his head hitting the wall.

Karissa ran up to Shadow but also got thrown back. Blaise was next. Everyone was now thrown against one wall but Karissa got up. He walked over to her in his human form. He grabbed her wrists and pined her against the wall. He trailed his finger across her cheek. She shivered. Blaise walked up behind Shadow and hit him with a chair on the back of the head. You see in human form he can be hurt.

"Why you little" He hit Blaise and he fell to the ground knocked out.

"I'll be back and when I am you're all going to pay" he snapped. Karissa crumpled to the ground.

"Well that was interesting" Harry said rubbing his arm.

"You know he's really not that Strong" Hermione said. "In human form he can be hurt"

"In Shadow form he can be hurt to" Karissa said.

"How" she asked.

"Have you ever noticed that when shadow comes it all goes dark" she asked.

"Yes" Draco said.

"That's because light hurts him" Karissa said.

"This calls for Fire" Ginny giggled evilly. They all laughed.

Blaise woke up.

"Where is he where is he I'm going to kill him" he looked up.

"Oh hi" he smiled at Karissa.

"Hey" she smiled.

"So I wonder what fun filled stuff will happen next" Draco laughed.

"Yup never a dull moment around us" Harry laughed.

"Every second something new happens" Hermione smiled.

After a few minuets of silence Blaise brook the ice.

"Let's all go have a huge orgy" he smiled. He got hit from everyone for that comment then they all laughed.

"Blaise we can always count on you to break the ice" Karissa smiled.

"Well lets go there's go to be something to do around here. they looked at the cards.

"Strip poker anyone" Harry smirked.

* * *

Ok so you like this chapter look I know they can't play Strip poker in that place but you'll find out later what's going on in like the next Chapter ok here is a sneak peek for the next Chappy.

Why weren't the Doctors coming in to send them to bed? They go worried.

"What's going on" Hermione asked.

They opened the door the got freighted usually it was locked the peeked out what they saw made them all gasp…

Oooo what happened I'll let you guess tell me in a review what you think happened? Thanx please review it makes me update faster and make the chapters longer. And Thanx to all the reviewers who have reviewed so far lets keep this up I'm hoping to have 6 or 7 reviews by the time I post the next chapter and if I have ten review (this includes the ones that have already been up because right now I got four) so if it showed ten reviews I'll post two chapters do we have a deal? Tell me in a review.

-Kari.

Ps. you know I'm starting to think people are afraid of the review button… lol…lol just kidding…no really I am. So follow the arrow head.

\/


	4. Strip Poker

Strip Poker

**chaotix83:** thanx for the review

**HermioneIsMyHero88:** Oh it will go places lol…lol lots of places like fan glad you like it and thanx people say I have bad humor so it's good to hear this.

**NotSoSecretlyInLove: **Thank for the review

**Anastasia 'Cookie' Motley: **And I'm glade you did glade you like it and I'm about to cry thanx for that nice comment.

**Julia:** I'm glade you do it's nice to get reviews from people like you and the people who reviewed it means a lot that people review.

Well one with the story…

* * *

They dealt out five cards. Everyone looked at everyone over the rims of there hat and sunglasses.

"I fold" Hermione said.

"Me too" Harry sighed.

"Ya I do to" Ginny sighed.

"God I hate these card's I fold" Draco sighed.

Karissa smirked so did Ron and Blaise.

"Straight" Karissa smirked. Blaise groaned along with Ron.

"Three aces" Ron said throwing his cards.

"Three kings" Blaise sighed.

"Ok Blaise take off some clothing" Smirked Karissa. He took off his socks.

They dealt again.

Karissa folded along with, Blaise, Harry and Ginny.

"Flush" Hermione smiled.

"Stupid cards" Draco muttered "Three jacks"

"Three queens" smiled Ron.

"Draco time to take something off" she smirked.

The game went on for a while. Ginny was now only in her thong Hermione in her Bra and underwear, Ron his Boxers Blaise his Shirt and boxers. Draco everything but his shirt, jeans and underwear, Karissa had taken only her bra and top off. Everyone else was fully clothed having folded most of the time.

Ginny lost another one and she was completely naked. Her brother not looking at her but Harry kept staring.

**Man is she hot god I just want to ravage her right here and now but I can't Ron will kill me. **

God it's cold in here but I can't put my stupid clothes back on until the game is done. 

Hermione was the next one to be fully naked.

_Damn Granger's got a body underneath those cloths why did she hide this beauty. Yes I've come to terms with my liking Granger but she could never like me… _

**Draco keeps looking at me it makes me feel uneasy. Good he has such a beautiful chest I just want to explore it but I can't bummer. **

Ron was the next one out.

**_God it's so cold in here I want my nice warm cloths back. _**

Blaise was the next one out.

**_Sexy Blaise oo I just want to jump him right now carp man it's so cold I want my top back…Shit there goes the pants. Crap its cold. _**

Draco was officially out.

_Damn it's cold ooo it's very cold Granger's nipples are hard hehehe… you know this could be fun if only there was a place where I could have her oh god no think un sexy thoughts. Ron naked. Yup that worked. God Granger no naked Dumbledore oh god I don't think I'm ever getting hard again. _

**Draco is so sexy where's a room when you need it…why is he staring to my chest oh god he thinking something I wonder what it is…probably about Kari I mean man she's hot and so is Ginny god I wish I was like them. **

Karissa did a comeback and Harry lost.

**Cold Cold Cold I want my clothes back oh god look at Ginny she' so beautiful need too get rid of Ron somehow…God I hate older Brothers. **

**_Oh ya I won but you know what screw it. There I'm naked too…oo Blaise is looking at me time to tease. _**

Karissa walked over to Blaise and pushed him down. She started kissing his chest. Everyone left the room fearing the worst grabbing there clothes in the process. The smirked as he moaned. She moved up and attacked his neck. Then nibbled on his ear. And then left him there.

_She's so mean now what can I do…I'm going to get her back. _

Karissa entered the room where the others were fully dressed.

"What happened" Ginny asked smirking.

"I'm a big teaser" she smirked. Ginny giggled and Blaise came in a few moments later looking thoroughly put out.

"Aw did pour Blaise get teased" Draco laughed. Blaise hit him for that "Ow you hurt me"

"Good" Blaise Smirked.

"Boys" the three girls giggled.

"Hey it's getting late the Doctors should be here soon" Harry sighed.

Why weren't the Doctors coming in to send them to bed? They go worried.

"What's going on" Hermione asked.

They opened the door the got freighted usually it was locked the peeked out what they saw made them all gasp. All the Doctors were dead there was blood everywhere. They closed the door and started to talk.

"What the fuck happened" Ron snapped.

"Shadow" Karissa hissed.

"You rang" smirked Shadow "loved your little game you played"

The girl shivered he watched them looked at them with his dirty eyes.

"You asswhole" Draco snapped.

Shadow looked at the girls "I'd love to see it again"

"Stay away from them" Harry snapped. They guys went to black hem from Shadow.

Karissa fiddled with something in her pockets.

"You know your really not that scary" she smirked. He turned back into his rue form. She flicked her lighter and he backed off hiding. "That's right you bastered get back" she walked towards him lighting a piece of paper. Everyone got something light. And he left. The light filled the room.

"Where did you get that" demanded Ginny.

"Found it in once of the bathrooms" she smirked. Ginny grabbed the lighter.

"I thought I lost you" she said holding the lighter close.

"We have to get out now" Karissa said and they tried the door but it was locked again.

"Were all going to die" Blaise cried. Karissa slapped him.

"Get yourself together" she yelled. "None of us are going to die I wont allow it as long as we have light were fine witch means were going to have to start a fire but keep it contained"

**Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down **

They started to get to work they used inflammable things to create a pit. They added sand from the art table to the bottom and broke some brick out of a brick wall to create a protective barrier. Hermione bumped into Draco and blushed.

Draco looked her in the eye and small blush creeping up on him.

"Sorry Malfoy" Hermione said biting her lip and getting back to work.

**He's so soft I wish he liked me I don't know how much I will be able to hold myself back he just has this charm and I'm under his spell. **

_Go she's beautiful I want her no I need her oh god she looks so pretty when she's nervous. _

Karissa looked from Draco to Hermione. She smirked she pulled Blaise over and acted like she was kissing him  
"We need to get Hermione and Draco together look at them. Blaise looked and Smirked.

"Ok I'll tell Harry" he wasn't going to Ron no way in hell.

"I'll tell Ginny" Karissa smirked not telling Ron was a good thing.

**There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms **

"Hey Ginny were going to get Hermione and Draco together I mean look at them" Karissa smiled. Ginny looked over and nodded.

"This is going to be fun" Karissa smiled.

"Yes it is" Ginny smirked.

Blaise walked up to Harry. "Were going to get Hermione and Draco together" he smirked. "Look at the two"

Harry watched them and smiled.

"Ok I'm in" Harry smiled.

"Knew you would mate" Blaise smirked.

**What are those four up to I smell a conspiracy here oh god what are they going to do? Ok I'm freaking out oh god oh god oh god what if there planning on pranking them or something worse what if there going to leave the rest of us here…or maybe there talking about a place to go at it…oh god I need to know…oh god Draco's walking over here ok breath breath…oh god my heart is beating so fast. **

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

_What are those four up to…trouble no dought. Ha I bet you there thinking of ways to get away so they can go shag…hey I want to come to…if only Hermione would like me…stupid girls I just don't understand them…ok I'm just going to kiss her here it goes. Ok I'm walking up to her she looks frightened ok you're almost there. _

**Oh my god he right in front of me…I should kiss him…no I wont…yes…no…yes…no…yes goddamit he smells so nice oh god I'm acting like a girl…wait I am a girl…oh god he's coming closer. What's he going to oh god my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. **

**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart**

_Ok here I got just a little closer oh god I hope she doesn't hate me but I can't help it. Ok one two three. _

Draco placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. After a little while Hermione deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and dropping the stuff in her hands. Draco grabbed her waist pulling her closer.

**_Guess we weren't needed aw they look so cute together…Where's Blaise I need his sweet lips right now. _**

Aw they look so cute though it's kind of a bummer I didn't get to play match maker oh well where Harry I want him right here and now. 

Both girls went to find there men and Kissed them passionately. After 10 minuets everyone got back to work. Once they got everything ready the put lots of paper and wood from the chairs and table and started a nice fire. Karissa leaned into Blaise and Ginny leaned into Harry. Hermione leaned against Draco's shoulder who grabbed her waist and moved her into his lap. They sat by the fire as its warm flames licked at there skin leaving a red glow around the room.

**_It's going to get hard from now on were in the middle of a battle a battle with a shadow…man that sounds so weird. Oh god I don't want this to end everything seems perfect. I don't want to face the dark but it has to be done. And I only hope we make it through this. _**

_What is she thinking about you never know with her. God how I love her. She smells so good mmm I don't want this to end never ever ever. And if it has too I will go back to this place in time. God how I love her so much. _

_I love her I know that now…I know that she's the one for me and there's no other and I wouldn't change that for anything not even for eternal death because I want to die with her. She smells so good god thank you for giving me strength to kiss her and thank you for her not running away. _

**God I wish I kissed him earlier her had such sweet lips…I think he's the one the one I'm destined to be with and I love him. He is so comfy I don't want this to end I think I'm in heaven and nothing can hurt me now and I know that because of him. And I like this feeling I don't want it to go away. **

**Ginny is the perfect girl in everyway and I think no I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her…god it just seems like everything is working out I mean everyone is happy. The only problem is Shadow but we can take him I know we can and we will I'll do it for Ginny and for love…I love Ginny Weasley. **

I love him I know I do god it's all like a fairytale dream that I don't want to wake up from please don't let this end I love it too much. Oh I know I'm going to marry him one day and were going to last forever. Shadow can't destroy what we have and it's a bond a strong bond that's unbreakable. All of use are connected. And he knows it. 

Oh yes he knew alright he knew that he couldn't destroy it no but he can do something oh yes he could he could kill them off one by one and kill the hope that's what he needed to do kill there hope because if they had no hope there'd fall. And fall hard.

They fell asleep but he knew he couldn't touch them as long as there was light what he needed was darkness total darkness and wit that would come panic but no Karissa would keep them in line. She was there support you take that away and they'd all come crashing down. Just like a bridge without its beams. He'd have to take her away and then he'd take over without her there was no hope. She was the hope. He smirked. And take away that hope and they'd be putty in his hands.

Karissa knew he'd go for her which is why she had a plan oh yes she was a smart girl if he tried anything she'd sick Emily on him he didn't like Emily oh no he didn't. He couldn't mess with her head he couldn't scare her she was unbreakable. Her weapon in a war with the dark. Yes they were in a war with the dark but Light always prevailed. It showed the truth. The dark can be scary it can mess with your head but the light shines and shows you what is real it fights away the dark's lies. And that's why light was his weakness. Because he was the dark and he was all lies.

_She's a strong girl and I know she is but I still don't want her to get hurt which is why I'll always be by her side no matter what she has me and that's never going to change. she is so peaceful when she sleeps. God she's like and angel. Like a dove…my dove my angel. I wont ever let her go she'll be mine for ever and I'll be hers forever till death do us part and I'll make sure that she'll died and old old age with me in her arms we'll die together…just the thought of that makes me feel on top of the world god she is my world. _

_Hermione a sweet love you make me smile even if Malfoy's don't simile fuck it I'm changing my last name…Draco thrill…Draco Linch…Draco git…Draco Granger…hum that sounds good though isn't the girl soused to be doing this oh well I'll become a Granger screw anything to do with Malfoy she's too good to be dragged down by that horrid name god I love her she looks so cute when she sleep…she's my tiger and I'm her dragon you know we should come up with nicknames animal like I'll have to suggest it. _

**_I guess I'm dying alone…stupid Malfoy…Stupid Zambini god Dammit grr arrg…oh god I'm so stupid I'm crazy hum I wonder what the dark side feels like…no no no I', not going dark no way in hell. Stupid love and it's stupidness I'll be single and proud of it I wont get wayed down I'll be happier…I think…I mean yes yes I will I have to have more confidence. _**

**Mrs. Ginny Weasley I like it I wonder if she will? You know what I think we'll all be happy together I wonder if Ron will find someone knowing him he will and we'll all be happy yes Happy…After Shadow goes away…damn him and his Shadowyness…ok that's sounded stupid even to me…oh well I like it…ok I think I'm going insane staying here…I WANT OUT…you know what I don't want out because as long as were in here…Were in danger…but besides that were in danger wherever we are but were together I mean we'll probably all go our separate ways after this. **

In the morning they all woke up to see the fire dying. The ran around like chicken with there heads cut off re lighting it after that they all smiled. Then realization hit them. Food. They sighed.

_If worst comes to worst we eat Weasley…Ron…Ew I'm not eating him god why did I even think of it…though if were really hungry we'll eat anything. Ok note to self never ever think of way to get food ever ever again…Good now where is my tiger wait tiger oh ya the name things…that can wait where is my tiger oo there she is…mm she tastes so good and she's soft nice and soft…and I love her I know I do oh god do I ever love her. Aw she stopped I swear Karissa better not be rubbing off on her though it would be sexy to see Hermione as a tease ok bad thoughts Ron naked aw that's better ok now I need to find my tiger again because I wasn't done yet. _

After a little bit Draco spoke up.

"Hey people I've got an idea" he said "We should all have nicknames like animals like me I chose Dragon" he said.

"My strong Dragon" Hermione smiled kissing him. Draco smiled.

"Um Tiger" Hermione said.

"My feisty little Tiger" Draco smirked kissing her.

"Fox" Ginny smiled.

"My fiery little vixen" Harry smiled. Ginny giggled kissing him.  
"Hum…wolf" Harry said.

"My protective wolf" Ginny giggled and Harry smiled.

"Dove" smiled Karissa.

"My beautiful angelic dove" Blaise smiled kissing hr. Karissa smirked kissing him back.

"Hawk" Blaise smirked.

"My all seeing hawk" Karissa smiled kissing him again.

"Lion" Ron said.

"Our brave loyal friend" they all said at once and everyone laughed.

Little did Shadow know but there bond grew stronger then stronger then ever before. And once he did notice he threw a little temper tantrum he had to act fast before it was too late. Yes he's strike that night and they'd all wish they never messed with him. He was unstoppable nothing could stop him once he got her they'd all fall one after the other and he'd laugh at there pain and suffering. Laugh at there panic there sadness yes he was true evil true darkness something that smothered the light. And he would…and he would.

He walked into the room and everyone stopped he didn't get to close to the fire they stood by. He smirked walking in the shadows. Fro within the shadows he's become the hunter and they the pray. This was his territory and they would soon find out. They were playing his game and he set the rules. And the rules say he wins. And he would. He stalked them all waiting for the right time to strike. They all cowered like sheep before a wolf. And when he got the right moment he went for it. The fire went out leaving pitch black. Karissa screamed as cold hands wrapped around her waist pulling her away from the others.

"What's wrong Tiger" he smirked in her ear sending shivers down her side.

"KARISSA" Blaise bellowed trying to find her.

"What's wrong" Ginny cried.

"Karissa she's gone" Blaise yelled franticly.

Karissa tried to get away but he was to strong. Her mind seemed to freeze.

"There nothing without you once your gone they'll fall" he laughed. She fell under is brace she lost all hope. Her hope was there hope and it was gone.

"Tiger lost its claws" he smirked tracing a circle on her stomach with his finger. His cold touch made her shiver. But she couldn't speak it was like all the words she had were caught in the throat.

"Karissa" she heard them yell.

"What ever happens don't give up hope" Karissa yelled. They heard her but by the time the got there the light was back and she was gone. Blaise fell to his knee's and started to cry.

"I told her I'd protect her no matter what" she said slamming his fist on the ground "I failed her now she's gone" he said. Draco dropped down and in gulped his best friend in a brotherly hug.

"It's going to be ok Blaise" Draco said holding his broken friend.

"No it's not it's never going to be ok" Blaise cried.

Shadow smirked his plan worked he was right take away the support and they'd all crumble down at his feet.

* * *

Finally Hermione and Draco hey…oh no Karissa's Gone how will the other coup tell me what you think and I know you're all going to yell at me but I think I might kill off Karissa (Runs and hides under desk) but I don't know I know one is going to die but I might make it two…please tell me how you feel in a review should I kill Karissa or not because if you don't tell me not to I will so please review it makes me very happy. On lighter notes I have 6 reviews so I'm adding this but if I see ten then I'll add two chapters next time ok so let's see those reviews Thanx.

\/

Follow the arrow head come on you know you want to


	5. AN

A/N

God I am obsessed with this story I just can't stop writing it and hearing all those lovely reviews it makes me so happy jumps for joy but I got some very hard news for you. Ok here is go I wanna se ten or more review by the time I'm finished the next chapter or I'll not post it for TWO whole days and just to tell you the next chapter is going to be good there going to be a lot of humor coming from Karissa don't forget Karissa's fate is in the hands of you're reviews… so get them coming hehehe I'm evil and I know it I just wanna here what you guys think that's all because I can't bloody well read minds so please help me out a little here ok and review because I really want to hear what you guys think ok thanx.

-Kari.

Oh and just to get you guys reviewing here is a clip from the next chappy…

"Go to hell" Karissa snapped.

"Gladly and I'll take you with me" he smirked.

"God are you that desperate to get laid I mean please I wouldn't fuck u if you were the last person on earth and it depended on the survival of man kind" Karissa Spat.

"Care to test that out" he smirked.

"Boy you're toying with my patience" he said rolling her eyes. "Now go away shu get lost you know get away from I don't want to see you're ugly face good bye never come back…

muhahahah now I know you'll wanna see the next chappy so review muhahahaha (Cough) (Gage) hahahaha

-Kari.


	6. No Karissa Don't

No Karissa Don't

You guys suck I can't leave it for two days I just have to post but I really want you guys to review because I wanna know what you think give me ideas or tell me if you flat out hate it just please tell me what you think. If you have any questions leave a review and I'll answer it at the top of the next chapter ok so go on please review.

**Ew:** Crazy good or crazy bad?

**DarKazeura:** what do you mean Karissa's marry-sue? And I'm glade you like the idea!

* * *

Blaise had been very depressed and wasn't talking. He just sat in a dark corner. It made them all very upset. They were going over a plan of action not giving up hope they knew if they did they're as good at dead.

"Blaise come on she wouldn't want you to be like this" Ginny pleaded.

He only glared at her she sighed. Draco was getting very pissed. He walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"Get you're self together you're not helping her just sitting there in self pity if you want to get her back get off your ass and do something" he snapped. Blaise didn't do anything. "Fine well do you think she'd be happy if she found out you didn't do anything to help find her" That snapped him out of hit he punched Draco and so started a fight. It went on for a while till Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT STOP IT EVERYONE DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS WHAT HE WANTS" she bellowed tears falling from her eyes "WERE FAL;LING APART NOW EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BECAUSE I'M NOT GIVING UP HOPE I'LL DO THIS BY MYSELF IF I HAVE TO" she sat down and started to work. Soon Ginny joined her and everyone else did along with Blaise. They smiled they had an idea.

"Poor little Karissa all lone" he smirked

"Go to hell" she snapped.

"What's wrong you scared" he laughed

"Go to hell"

"Your mine now" he smirked tracing a finger along her chin.

"Go to hell" Karissa snapped.

"Gladly and I'll take you with me" he smirked.

"God are you that desperate to get laid I mean please I wouldn't fuck u if you were the last person on earth and it depended on the survival of man kind" Karissa Spat.

"Care to test that out" he smirked.

"Boy you're toying with my patience" he said rolling her eyes. "Now go away shu get lost you know get away from me I don't want to see you're ugly face good bye never come back…" but she was cut off when he forced his lips onto her's. She pushed him off and started spitting.

"EW SHADOW GEARMS EW I'M INFECTED AHHHH" she yelled wiping her mouth and spitting. He slapped her. She grabbed her cheek and looked at him.

"Oh yes big man beating on a girl" she snapped spitting at him. He picked her up and threw her into a wall. She got up but he forced her against the wall.

"Can't even get a girl to fuck him willingly" she smirked. He smashed her head against the wall. Blood was trickling down the back of her hair to touched it and looked at the blood.

"Did that hurt" he sneered.

"No it tickled" she snapped getting up but feeling dizzy and falling back down. "Ow" he walked over to her and picked her up and slammed her back against the wall. "Kinky" she smirked.

"Your in no position to be making humor" he snapped.

"Oh but I am you see in times like this a good laugh works" she smirked.

"Then I'll just have to shut you up" he sneered.

"O feisty are we" she smirked. He pissed her again.

**_He is a really bad kisser ew I'm going to have to use a whole bottle of mouth wash after this eekie I hope they hurry the hell up…oh god he's tong's in my mouth oh this will show him. Ha I bit his tong ok that hurt you know getting kicked in the stomach hurts a lot…Owie my stomach hurts wee I can fly …or not ow you know he's going to kill me this way…oh ya that's what he wants I think my brains getting scrambled. Ok time to sick Emily on him go girl. _**

Karissa got up and steadied her self.

"How the hell" he snapped shocked.

"Hey ya shadow long time no see" she smirked Shadow cringed he never cringed for everyone but Emily seemed to have a cringing affect on him.

"Em…Emily" he stuttered.

"That's my name though it'd sound better without the stuttering" she smirked man was this girl a bitch though she could be funny…when she didn't want to kill…

"How but you died" he said fear in his eyes.

"Meh I guess now you could say I came back from the dead but you see I never died because I'm not that Emily you remember yes I have her memories but I'm different I kicked better ass" she smirked.

**_Do they hove some history or something you know what I don't wanna know nope defiantly not…HELL I WANNA KNOW!!! _**

"But how" he asked.

"Well you see she was in trouble I was created to help for some reason I got this Emily girls memories." Emily smirked "Damn you two went at it like tigers man"

**_Ok I did not need to know that ew ew ew bad mental pictures AHHH I'm scared for life get bad picture out of heat I don't what to think of Shadow naked AHHH I want my mommy. _**

"You Bitch" he bellowed. And leaped for her but she side stepped and Shadow fell stupidly on his ass.

"Well at least you didn't break anything your fat ass broke the fall" she smirked.

**_Emily you know you're a sadistic bitch right…stop toying with him and go crazy bitch on his fuckin ass…he kissed me he a very bad kisser no go shu be the bad ass queen you are!!! _**

Shadow was seething if it could be possible steam would be coming out of his ears. Emily only laughed.

"How does it feel to be on the resaving end of this huh" he laughed this made him angrier. He bulldozes her down caught off guard she let out a humph. But she used her leg and caught him under the chin and kick him. The flew a little bit enough for Emily to get up.

**_GO EMILY woop woop go Em that's right kick some shadow ass uh oh he's going into shadow mode RETREAT go run wait we can't fuck um do the hula. _**

"Shut up" Emily groaned

**_Well sorry _**

"You can face him then" she snapped.

**_Your doing a great job keep up the good work he he he. _**

"That's what I thought" Emily Smirked.

**_Bitch… _**

"What was that" Emily asked.

**_Itch I itchy _**

"What ever" she said then looked at Shadow but he was gone.

**_Yay you scared him away now I'm coming back out. _**

As soon as Karissa was back out arms incased her and a necklace placed on her neck.

"No more Emily" he smirked Karissa cringed as his hands went lower.

Draco had tried everything to open that stupid door he was now throwing himself at hit but his shoulder was starting to hurt. Hermione pushed him out of the way and kicked it with all her strength and the door opened.  
"I loosened it up" Draco pouted. Hermione giggled and kissed him all was forgotten.

They looked everywhere in the hospital no one was there only a heavily locked room.

"No guess she's in there" Harry snorted. Again Draco threw himself at the door but nothing worked not even Hermione's kicking. That's when Ginny got an idea. She looked around and found a hammer. She used to take off the hinges. They opened the door and looked in Shadow had Karissa pinned against the wall he was kissing her but they could see her struggling. Oh that was it Blaise was pissed. He ran and shoulder talked Shadow who dropped Karissa and turned around.

"Don you fuckin touch her" he snapped fury in his eyes. he hit Shadow again. But Shadow was changing back on no that would not happen. Karissa yanked the necklace off herself and threw it around Shadows neck who swore. Blaise smirked.

"You're going to regret the day you touched my girl" he snapped and full bulldozed Shadow down. He punched every inch he could touch when someone pulled him off.

"Lets go we need to run" Karissa said. He held her hand and they ran. They were on the top floor. They forgot the elevator and ran down the stairs. Once they reached the first floor they ran to the door but Shadow was there to meet them.

"And where do you think you're going" he hissed.

**_Fuck what are we going to do shit…ok Karissa this is a stupid idea but hell it might work. _**

_What the hell is she thinking oh no KARISSA DON'T YOU FUCKIN THINK ABOUT IT… _

"Karissa NO" Blaise bellowed. As Karissa took a step towards shadow. Karissa smiled.

"Blaise I love you" she smiled.

"No please don't" he cried a tear falling from his right eye. She smiled and Kissed him then ran at Shadow…

* * *

OOO I'm so evil a cliffy what happens now this is where you decide if Karissa Lives or dies? If no one reviews and tells me what they want I'm going to kill her I have two idea's one is for if she lives the other is for if she dies muhahaha so please tell me what you want if u like her then vote keep her if you hate her vote kill her so lets get those reviews coming!!

-Kari.

Ps REVIEW PLEASE

Pps. Don't forget to tell me if you want Karissa dead or alive

Ppps Oh and I hope you all like the story


	7. Chalange

A/N

The next five people who review I'll read one of there stories and review to it it can be the story of there choice ok!

-Kari.


	8. Memories

Memories

**Anastasia 'Cookie' Motley:** thanx for the review and I will read one of your stories just like I promised! Yay you won't leave I know I'm becoming very evil MUHAHAHAH lol…lol and we'll see if she lives or not it might not even be in this chapter MUAHAHAHAHA me really evil. Lol…lol. I know my grammar and spelling oh and sentence structure is bad really bad but I'm working on it I really am! –Kari.

NotSoSecretlyInLove: I am so glade you like the story it makes me so happy: does happy dance: -Kari.

**RdheadGirl:** thanx for the review and yay it funny that good! Yes that was one of my fav ones too it's the same thing I told cookie I don't know I might I might not and you might not find out in the chapter MUHAHAHAHAHA yes me the evil writer who keeps you in suspense MUAHAHAHA well and good reader does :P – Kari.

* * *

Karissa ran at shadow and went threw him. It could cost her, her life but she knew she had to the others had to get free. He hissed and disappeared. Blaise ran over to her. Tears falling from his eyes.

_Please don't let her be dead please don't let her be dead. _

"Karissa baby please wake up" he cried holding her in his hands tears falling on her lifeless body. He held her close Hermione grabbed onto Draco and cried into his chest, Ginny doing the same with Harry.

"Please baby you're stronger then this please wake up remember our first meeting" he cried.

Flash back.

_Blaise walked into the room he was about 6 years old he looked scared he looked around and saw a girl she looked his age she was huddled in the corner "Who is that" he asked shyly _

_"That's Karissa she's been here since she was four why don't you go talk to her" smiled the doctor. He walked over to the girl. She looked up her eyes blood shot from crying. _

_"Hello my name is Blaise Zambini" he smiled at her. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. _

_"Karissa, Karissa Lynn" she smiled he sat down by her. _

_"Are you the only one here?" he asked. _

_"Yes" she said "It gets really lonely in here and he can get me he always hurts me" _

_"Who" Blaise demanded. _

_"Shadow" she whispered. Blaise's eyes went wide and he pulled the little girl into a protective hug. _

_"I'll protect you, I will make sure you're safe" he smiled. _

_"Promise" she smiled. _

_"Always and forever" he smiled holding her close. _

End flash back

"Always and forever" Blaise cried.

_No please don't take her from us please… I remember when I first met her… _

Flash back

_Draco was looking in a mirror; he had to have been about 9, on his way in so he didn't notice anything he thought he was coming for ice-cream but boy was he wrong. He looked around to see a boy his age holding a shaking swearing girl there age. She was screaming. He ran over. _

_"What's wrong" he asked a little worried. _

_"It's Kari she's has these but this is the worst I can't wake her up" Blaise cried. Draco took the girl from Blaise. _

_"My mom always did this for me if it works I can show you" Draco smiled. He rubbed the temples of the girl. Slowly her thrashing slowed down then it stopped all together. She opened her eyes and whimpered then she looked at Draco she flipped. Blaise came over. _

_"Shh it's ok baby he's knew here" Blaise smiled. Rocking her a little bit. _

_"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy" he smiled. _

_"Karissa, Karissa Lynn" she smiled. _

_"You know what" Draco smirked. _

_"What?" Karissa asked. _

_"You're my new sister" he smiled. _

_"Really" Karissa beamed _

_"Really" Draco smiled. Karissa jumped and hugged him. _

_"Were just one big happy family" Blaise smiled. _

_"Together as one" Draco smirked. _

End Flash Back

"Together as one" Draco cried.

**No not Kari please anyone but her well not Ginny either no none of us fuck Kari please be ok I remember when we first met… **

Flash Back

**Harry opened the door just a crack to look inside he saw a girl and two boys. He was nervous but the doctor to his horror pushed him into the room. He fell on his butt and scrambled for the door but it was closed and locked. The three ten year olds where looking at him. They were his age. Butt they wouldn't like him. The girl started walking over to him he bit his lip he saw her doing the same thing. **

**"Hi my name is Karissa Lynn" she smiled. She had a beautiful smile he loved her smile. **

**"Harry Potter" he smiled. She dragged him over to the arts and craft center. **

**"So I';m guessing you know about Shadow" Draco asked his eyebrows raised. **

**"Yes" Harry said softly. **

**"We all do too" Karissa smiled getting her hands dirty like a four year old would in the finger paint. **

**"Really" he asked **

**"Yes big white shadow black center blood red eyes that him" Blaise asked. **

**"Yes it is" Harry smiled. He fit in they knew about him he finally fit in. **

**"Now were a family of four" Karissa smiled. **

**"Big bro to the end" Harry giggled. **

End Flash back

"Big bro to the end" he cried.

Oh god No she can't die she just can't be dead god I remember when I fist met her I was with Ron… 

Flash back

Ginny was very, very angry and so was Ron how dare they but her here. They walked into the room and saw four other teens about Ron's age. They were playing war. 

"War" Karissa giggled and the placed down three card then flipped over the next. "I win" she smiled. And she added the cards to her faced down pile. Draco looked up and saw the two. 

"Hello" he smiled. Karissa looked up. 

"Our family is growing" she smiled. "My name is Karissa Lynn" she smiled. 

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is my brother Ron" she smiled. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco smirked. 

"Blaise Zambini" Blaise smiled. 

"Harry Potter" Harry smiled. 

They all went over to the table. 

"Lets deal them in" Draco smiled. 

"That's only because you're loosing" Karissa smirked. 

"Is not" Draco snapped. 

"Do they always fight like this" Ginny asked Harry. 

"Yes" Harry laughed. 

"Is too" 

"This could take awhile" Blaise said. 

"So were a big family here huh" Ginny giggled. 

"Yes we are" Blaise laughed. 

"One big Insane family." Ginny giggled. 

End Flash Back

"One big insane family" Ginny cried.

Karissa...

* * *

I know big Cliffy so you still have a chance to plead for her to be dead or alive. The next chapter I will tell you if she's dead or not. So keep those reviews coming I got 12 this story is a hit it's my most reviewed story to please people lets keep those reviews going it makes me so happy to see that I have new reviews.

Next time on Insane

We find out if Karissa Lives or not. What happened to Shadow and what are they going to do next…

-Kari.


	9. Life is Precious

Life is precious

**Lily in a Pond:** that's good it means I'm doing my job I love leaving cliffy's hehehehe I'm glade you like the story it makes me so happy! And no I didn't but you'll see her true side in the farther chapters! Thanx for the review

**

* * *

**

Karissa's eyes fluttered but no one noticed. She blinked her face smothered in someone chest her face wet from tears? She tried to look up but the person had a death grip on her. She sniffed the air. It was Blaise she could smell his shampoo. She smiled and relaxed into his arms. She wrapped her's around him and he jumped making her fall.

"Owie" She cried rubbing her shoulder that had slammed onto the ground.

"KARI" Blaise cried and engulfed her into a hug. She felt like she was being squeezed to death.

"Can't breathe" she said. Blaise loosened his grip and she smiled only to see he was crying.

**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**

"Blaise what's wrong" she asked. He looked at her tears falling down his cheeks.

"I thought you were dead" he cried "I though I was never going to hear you or kiss you or be with you ever again" he cried. Karissa smiled and held him then made him look at her. She wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"I'll never leave you" she smiled tears forming in her eyes.

"Promise" he cried.

"Always and forever" she smirked.

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

"You heard me" he asked shocked.

"I will always hear you" she smiled kissing him on the cheeks. "But before we do any group hugging or anything like that we should get going" she smiled getting up but her legs were a little wobbly. Blaise smiled and threw her over his shoulder.

"BLAISE ZAMBINNI PUT ME DOWN" she half yelled half laughed. And he started running. "No Blaise I'm going to fall" everyone followed them laughing because the cure for sadness was laughter. They found an abandoned. Building when Karissa was engulfed by her crying family.

**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**

"Hey you guys its ok I'm fine" she smiled. She felt loved. That's when Draco hit her in the shoulder.

"Owie what was that for" she cried pouting.

"For doing something stupid like that" he snapped. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You ever do that again and I will find away to bring you back and then I'll kill you myself" Ginny snapped hugging her.

"Is that a threat" Karissa smirked.

"No it's a promise" Ginny smiled.

"Ok everyone we need to work out a plan" Hermione smiled.

"Does it involve me killing Shadow" Blaise and Karissa said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**

Shadow sneered and punched the wall. He almost had her she was within his grasps but no she always got away. FUCK. And then she goes and tried to kill him how dare she. She's probably dead right now! But knowing her fuckin luck she's alive and kicking. Why does she spit me so much. Oh yes I know what'll break her yes. Her little secret I wonder what her friends will say when they find out she's…

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

Karissa smiled working on the plan. She went to get up to help but tripped on her pant sleeve falling face first.

**_I though I was over this klutz stuff fuck man here we go again I'm going to end up breaking something oh like I broke that very special vase in the doctors office hehehehe that was priceless. _**

Blaise helped her up and she smiled looking at him she walked into a chair.

**_Ok this is bad it was that stupid hospital there wasn't much room for me to be a klutz but now oh man why me why oh why me. _**

"Are you ok" Draco asked.

"No" she pouted.

"Whats wrong" Blaise asked.

"I'm a klutz again" she pouted.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Fine be that way" she crossed her arms "I'm not talking to you"

**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**

Blaise paled "I'm sorry". She didn't say anything. He walked over to her and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"No not looking" she snapped closing her eyes.

"Pretty please" he said she opened her eyes and kissed him.

"Cheater" she smirked after the kiss.

"Hey I have a very good announcement" Draco beamed.

"What" they all asked.

"NO MORE GROUP THERAPY" he yelled.

They all cheered and laughed. They had to be happy now because they knew things were going to get bad really bad because Shadow still hunted them down.

Shadow smirked and evil smirk she was going to get her yet and when they found out he knew they'd abandon her. Or so he thought what he didn't know is that love created a bond a strong bond not something easily broken. And he was foolish to think he could break it. But he was going to try. He wanted blood, death and suffering, he wanted pain, panic and darkness. And he was going to create it. She smirked and walked up to the teens who were making there plan.

"Miss me" he smirked they all turned on a dime Karissa moving to fast fell on her ass. She cursed and got up with the help of Blaise.

"Go to hell" Harry snapped.

"Tisk tisk I'm not here to hurt anyone" he smirked.

"Ya right" Hermione snorted.

"No I'm just here to tell you all little Kari's got a secret" he smirked. Karissa paled her eyes went wide. She gave Shadow a pleading look saying. Please don't tell them. "Why don't you tell them Kari" he smirked they all looked at her Blaise squeezed her hand.

"What ever it is I'll still love you" he smiled but she shook her head.

"Then I guess I'll tell them her little secret is she's…"

* * *

OH CLIFFY now how is that for a cliffy! And I was going to kill her but my stupid hands moved and BAM she was alive now I'm happy she is because I got another good idea witch is the secret Ok so here something for you to do guess what the Secret is. So let's get those minds working and take a guess. But in order for you to guess you'll need to review to tell me you're guess

-Kari.


	10. Running Rrom the Past

Running From the Past

**Anastasia 'Cookie' Motley:** yay improvement good lol…lol and yes mi dare leave you at a cliffy because I am the all powerful master of this story MUHAHAHAHA lol…lol and my pleasure. Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others –Kari.

**RdheadGirl:** me and my evil Cliffy's MUHAHAHAHA and I'm surprised that no one has guessed it but u will find out in this chapter so read on and tell me what you think about the secret!. I am so glade that you like the story it makes me so happy :crys:. –Kari.

* * *

The wind whipped past her as she ran away from her family her friends her love. Her hair thrashed violently in the harsh wind that was beating at her body. She was running, running from the past something that couldn't be helped. Tears from her eyes flung around her and slapped at her cheeks. She was out of breath but kept moving not daring to stop. Her legs began to cramp and she cried out but kept moving pushing herself to the edge. She was scared she didn't want to face them. She could hear shouts but they had died out a while ago. She stopped gasping for breath she collapsed and cried. How could he she couldn't go back to them not now not after this. She let out a blood curdling scream the ripped at her dry throat. She saw a house and entered it. It was empty these houses belonged to the Hospital workers they wouldn't be here no they were at the Hospital there blood painted on the walls. She gulped down a glass of water then found the bed. She curled up under the warm sheets. She only dared to fall asleep hours later the image replaying in her head over and over again.

Flash Back

**_"What ever it is I'll still love you" he smiled but she shook her head. _**

**_"Then I guess I'll tell them her little secret is she's…" Karissa took a step back tears filling her eyes no they couldn't find out they'd hate her forever. _**

**_"Leave her alone" Ginny yelled "I don't care what it is" Karissa didn't hear the last part she ran as the last to words left his mouth. _**

**_"My sister…" _**

End flash back

Blaise was in hysterics. He needed to find her to tell her that he didn't care that he still loved her. It only made him more pissed at Shadow for what he did to her. They all went looking for her checking every house but missed one and that was the one where she was. Karissa was watching out the window as they went by.

"KARI" Blaise bellowed tears falling from his eyes. She took that the wrong way and sat down on the bed. She held back the tears and put on some new clothes and go home with her sister and mother or maybe she'll go to her dad's she didn't know she just needed to get out of here. She decided to go to her dad's because he always believed her. She waited till they were gone and sprinted. Blaise looked behind him and saw her. He followed her alone.

"Where did Blaise go" Draco asked doing a 360. They saw his hair whip around a corner and followed.

Blaise stalked Karissa till they reached a house. It was another pit stop before she went on the move. She climbed the stairs and waited and hour before falling asleep. Blaise crept in and found her in the bed.

"Kari" he whispered. Karissa opened her eyes and screamed.

"Blaise what are you doing here" she asked tears forming behind her eyes but she refused to let them go. Blaise walked over to her.

"You promised you'd never leave me" he cried. Karissa bit her lip.

"I thought you'd hate me" Karissa cried. Her headed titled to the ground in shame.

"Just because you're related the that asswhole doesn't mean I'd hate you" he said sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms. She wrapped them around his waist and he held her.

"I wasn't thinking I was just so scared I thought I was going to loose you and I couldn't take it so I ran" she cried. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"You'll never loose do you understand" he snapped. She shook her head and he kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back and he pushed her down on the bed. They were about to take clothes off then some interrupted them.

"Sorry for interrupting the heated session but we have to move" he said pointing to the window. They looked out and saw a black shadow more like mist covering the ground to the clouds. They ran out and looked at it as it headed at full speed towards them.

"Jump in the car" Karissa demanded. They did she turned the key's.

"You know how to drive" Draco said slightly taken back.

"No but how hard can it be" she smiled.

"Were all going to die" Draco cried.

Karissa put the car into reverse then hit the grass. She hit a mailbox.

"Ok maybe a little hard" she smiled. She turned it into forward and turned the wheel trying hard to stay on the road and not in anymore mailboxes. After she got the hang of moving forward it was breeze. Till they reached a tight turn.

"Hold on" she said and pressed the petal to the metal.

"If I die god make sure they Barrie me in a nice place" Draco cried.

They all screamed as she made the tight turn. Draco had his eyes closed and praying to god that he'd live to be beautiful another day.

They where now on a highway but it was disserted. They were out running the black cloud but it seemed to stop and Karissa looked back. She looked in front of her to see Shadow. She screamed and swerved to the right avoiding him. The car hit the median and came to a halt. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged and they all got out he wasn't there.

"Fucker tried to kill us" Karissa snapped.

"He didn't need to do much with your driving" Draco snorted.

"Would you rather be back there" she snapped pointing to the dark cloud.

"You know you're driving wasn't that bad" Draco smiled.

"That's what I though" she smiled. They walked along the highway where was everyone where they the last ones left what had happened to the world while they were locked away. The reached a small town and nearly gagged at the smell of rotting flesh. They stopped at a small market and got begs and supplies and kept on going.

"I think the worlds gone I thin Shadow killed everyone" Karissa cried falling to her knee's.

"How can he" Hermione asked.

"He's fuckin Shadow that's how" Draco snapped.

"This is just like one of those books" Harry said.

"I know" Karissa sighed. They stayed at a house and made it there fort. They had all the supplies they needed and they started making plans for a war.

"So how are you and Shadow related" Hermione asked.

"He's darkness and well I'm light" she said. She sighed and held out her hands a light was created in the middle.

"I know it's inhuman but so is he I can't explain it though I can just create light like Magic but it's not Magic it's more supernatural" she smiled.

"That's a good show Sam's hot" Ginny giggled.

"Me I'm a Dean fan" Karissa smiled. There boyfriends looked at each other and shook there heads. Karissa kissed Blaise and Ginny kissed Harry.

"I love you and you're way hotter then Dean" she smiled kissing him again.

"And you are way hotter then Sam" Ginny giggled kissing Harry. The boy beamed. Hermione smirked and Kissed Draco.

"So how many rooms are there" Ron asked.

"Three" Karissa smiled.

"Well I'm sleeping on the couch" Ron said snuggling up and falling asleep. The couples smirked and went up to there rooms.

**_Bloody hell why did I choose to sleep on the couch god there making a racket and I really did not need to hear my sister saying that oh god I'm in hell…fuck man how long are those guys going to go at it I mean fuck man ew I didn't need to heart that from Hermione or Kari…someone save me please I need to get laid to ya know… I wonder if I ask them if one of them will let me join…naw bad idea…FUCKING HELL SHUT UP I WISH THERE WAS MAGIC BECAUSE I'D SCILENCE THEM!!!...fuck how am I supposed to sleep with all this goddamn racket…please someone save me… _**

In the morning the three couples walked down stairs and smiled when they saw Ron he looked like hell.

"Had Trouble sleeping" asked Karissa a smile on her face.

"Ya you could say that" he snapped taking a sip from his coffee.

"Someone's grumpy" Ginny giggled.

"You would be too if someone's fuck session kept you up all night" he glared. The couples bust out laughing.

"We weren't having sex we were watching porn" laughed Draco. (Naughty teens lol…lol)

"Why didn't you tell me I could've joined you" Ron cried.

"We thought you were asleep" Blaise shrugged.

Ron groaned and passed out. They all looked at him and moved him onto the couch.

"You know I think we come up with good pranks I mean man if we thought he was asleep the porn would be turned down" Hermione giggled.

"Do you think we should tell him the truth" Harry asked.

"Na" they all replied giggling.

Flash back.

"Harry the stupid trunk wont close" Ginny cried. Harry sat down on it.

"Harder Harry" Ginny said and Harry bounced up in down till Ginny could lock it closed. "Now for the bed" she smiled. They were moving the room around.

"Harder Ginny" Harry yelled as they pulled the bed.

"There" she smiled…

"Blaise my shoulders hurt" Karissa cried. Blaise smiled and started to give her a massage.

"Right there" she moaned in pleasure.

"Here" Blaise asked.

"Down farther" Karissa giggled "Ah that feels so good don't stop" she smiled…

"Draco I'm stuck" Hermione cried. They bed had broke it was very old and now she was stuck. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled.

"Harder" she cried as she started to rise "Not that hard" he sighed and she flew and landed on him.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Anytime" he smiled.

End Flash Back.

The teens giggled. Ron woke up a few hours later to smell food. He ate then went into the living room to join the others watching T.V. when the lights flickered. Darkness grew over the town. They couldn't run this time, this time they were trapped. Karissa knew they were in trouble big trouble and sooner or later they were going to have to face there fears. And only then could the light shine beyond the darkness and fill the would with hope and free them from this hell.

"Fucking stupid shadow and his fucking darkness of fucking hell" Ron snapped.

"Stop fuckin swearing" Karissa smirked.

"But you just…I don't like you" he pouted. Everyone laughed and Karissa hugged him.

"Only playing with you" Karissa smirked.

"So what do we do now" asked Hermione.

"Hope to god that Shadow doesn't show up because were in his territory now" Karissa said and wished she didn't.

"You rang sis" he smirked but before he could comprehend anything Karissa fist collided with his face. He staggered back and hissed.

"You bastered" she snapped fury rising. Her eyes seemed to flash red with fury her hair flying in a non existent wind. He was about to say something back when she hit him again this time harder. She was going for a third but he grabbed her arm and twisted hit breaking it. The loud snapping sound was drowned out bye her cry in pain.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Blaise yelled charging him but soon he was behind him. Shadow hit him in the back. He fell to the ground the wind knocked out of him. Draco went after him but Shadow stepped aside and close hanged him. Draco started to gage and tried to bring breath into his lungs.

"DRACO" Hermione yelled but Shadow threw her into a wall knocking her out. Harry went after him but his head got slammed into a wall blood trickling from the impact. Ginny went to go to him but she got thrown next to Hermione. That pissed the fuck out of Ron who ran at him but Shadow threw him back into another wall. Karissa was all alone holding her broken arm tears falling from her eyes.

"You bastered" she snapped. Shadow took a step forward and Karissa a step back till she was at a wall. She whimpered as Shadows fists hit the wall beside her head one on one side one on the other.

"You can't win" he sneered. Karissa sank down the wall her eyes closed and screamed as a foot collided with her chest. Not only was one of her arms broken but so was a rib. He picked her up and slammed her into a wall.

"You will lose then I'll kill you" she smirked throwing her to the side. The Whimpered as he left. She ran over to Blaise who was waking up, they got the others in a bed.

After a few hours the others joined them downstairs Harry had a huge headache.

"Fuck how did he become so strong" Draco asked rubbing his throat.

"The dark it increases his power" Karissa answered. But her eyes were dead it was like she was in another place.

"And makes you weaker" Ginny said sitting down next to her.

"Ya" Karissa said her eyes still had a dazed look in them.

**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

Blaise looked at her a worried look on his face. He walked over and put an arm around her but she made no movement.

"Karissa what's wrong" he asked. Karissa turned to look at him he could tell there were held back tears in those dead eyes of her's.

"He's right" she said not letting the tears fall.

"Who is" Draco asked.

"Shadow" she said

"About what" Hermione asked.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

Shadow laughed from his little cove the little bitch was loosing her faith. His plan worked she was wasting away and now he could take them off one by one. Make her watch as he killed them break her have her begging for death then he'd kill her. Oh yes he was truly evil.

"It wont be long now it wont be long now" He smirked taking a sip of wine

**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down**

"Were going to loose" she snapped and ran out the door. It started to rain. She collapsed to the ground and finally let the tears that she was holding back fall. Blaise followed her and hugged her.

"Were going to lose because I'm too weak because I'm too scared" she cried slamming her fist into the mud socked ground. Blaise grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Look at me you're not weak it's ok to be scared" he cried as water tripped from his hair and splashed into a puddle.

The rain started to fall harder all around them as the others came out to watch the scene.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

Hermione walked over and fell down beside them.

"I'm scared to Kari we all are but we can't let him toy with us like this" Hermione cried taking Karissa's hand.

"We'll be there for you we'll help you were in this together" Ginny smiled walking over.

"That's right you've got us too" smiled Draco.

"I always love a good ass kicking" Ron smirked.

"Together we can beat him" Harry nodded. The rain came down harder as the group stood there all crying knowing that they might all die.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found**

"But what if it's not enough I wont watch you guys die" Karissa yelled at them tears flowing from here eyes.

"Karissa we'll help you if you want it or not, you're not getting rid of us were forever" Blaise smiled kissing her. Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her and Draco kissed Hermione.

"Were a family and family sticks together" Draco smiled.

"God you guys have been the best family I ever had" Harry smiled.

"And no one messes with my family" Ginny smiled.

"Hell let them try" Hermione laughed.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

"He has no power over us" Blaise smiled helping Karissa up.

"YOU HEAR THAT SHADOW WERE NOT GIVING UP" Draco.

"SO GO KISS A MONKEY'S ASS" Ron yelled. They laughed even Karissa cracked a giggle.

"YOU MAY SCARE ME BUT YOU HOLD NO POWER OF ME AND I WILL WIN" Karissa yelled.

"HERE THAT YOU BACKSIDE OF A MONKEY" Hermione yelled. Draco smirked and kissed her.

"I LIKE FIRE AND FIRE IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO MESS WITH I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL GET A BLACK EYE" Ginny laughed.

They always said laughter was the best medicine for sadness and they were right. Little did they know he was watching them. He snuck up behind them.

"NO" yelled Blaise as the clear water turned red with blood.

* * *

OH I think that was the best cliffy yet…well not for you but I know you want to find out whose blood it is and if there dead or not MUHAHAHAHA So you'll have to review because I'm not updating unless I get three or more reviews and this time I wont I didn't update last time till I had 15 reviews now I will not post it and I'm serious this time. So review or no chappy MUHAHAHA cuz I know you want to know what happened lets see if you can guess.

-Kari.

**Also I want to know your reactions when you found out Karissa was Shadow's sister ! **


	11. Death

Death

**Anastasia 'Cookie' Motley:** lol…lol yes a big shock but it's a little twist I just couldn't help but add lol…lol I'm sorry it makes you sad but don't worry the humor will come back and I already have the last line in the story planned out and I think I'll get yelled at for it hehehehe so if I did a sequel would you read it? And I'm so happy this is my most reviewed story but I wish I had more reviews. :Pouts: ah well its people like you that keeps me going. Thanx –Kari.

**RdheadGirl:** LOL…LOL I'm so using that in the story hehehe I killed myself laughing when I read that review!!!. Thanx for making my day and thanx for the review. –Kari.

**NotSoSecretlyInLove:** yay you in love with it yay I doing my job go me go me :does happy dance: I know I couldn't help it I had to make them related and BAM my hands went to work hehehe… I think you'll really like this chappy I know I do. And I know spelling grammar me bad at it but I'm trying hard to make it better thanx for the review –Kari.

* * *

Karissa moved fast as she grabbed Ron's falling body. Shadow had vanished but they didn't care. She laid his body down and checked for a pulse she knew it would be worthless for he had been stabbed thru the heart. Tears fell from her eyes as she checked. Blaise held her as she cried. Ginny was in hysterics.

"No Ron please no he can't be" she cried as Harry held her.

"He's dead" Karissa cried as she tried to wipe the blood from her hands.

Everyone cried.

"We'll give him a proper burial" Hermione said thru tears. They all nodded.

Karissa had dug the grave alone she needed to she felt it was her fault. They had lowered his body but did now cover it they wanted to say a few words.

"You were the funniest guy I knew and you loved to swear even though it pissed me off I secretly enjoyed it" Hermione smiled "I'll miss you"

"You know what he's probably looking down at us saying, Fuck man I fucking didn't even get to get fucking laid before I died Fucking hell you fucking bastered called fait your fucked up" Karissa smiled. "Yes the swear god himself always thinking of how many Fucking swear words he can Fucking pack into his Fucking sentences so in your honor I'll see how many I can" she giggled "Her I fucking go I fucking hate my fucking brother who fucking killed you his is fucking ugly and a fucking bastered who is in need of a fucking ass whooping" Everyone laughed "Nine not bad" They all smiled.

"You know Bro even though we fought a lot you were still my favorite because you understood me and you believed me well it was hard not too when you saw him yourself but still you still stuck by me thanx" Ginny smiled.

"Didn't know you long but man I'll always remember you" Harry smiled.

"Ok we didn't get along I get that but hey you were still apart of our big fucked up family see I swore too…and I wont forget you" Draco smiled.

"Man you were the best I always envied the way you could swear so much" Blaise smiled. They each took turned filling the whole were Ron now laid.

"You know he wouldn't want us to sulk he'd want us to Fucking kill the Bastered and send him to hell" Harry laughed.

"Ya he'd also want us to stay funny because he hated being Fucking sad it was fucking depressing" Ginny laughed.

"Ok enough with the cussing lets just do something funny just make each other laugh" Hermione smirked.

"Lets talk about our most embarrassing moment" Draco smirked.

"Ok I vote Blaise goes first" Karissa smiled kissing him.

"Ok fine. When I was 4 I was walking home with my mom and dad and I tripped and I grabbed my mom's shirt and it ripped off" Blaise said his cheeks going red. Everyone burst out laughing. "Ok Harry next"

"Ok when I was 7 I thought Brooms were magic and could fly so I got on it and jumped off my roof the funny part is I fell in a pond and a duck pooped on my head" Harry laughed at the memory everyone laughed that was the best. "OK Hermione next"

"Ok well when I was 10 I was camping and they had no washroom so we had to used the great outdoors well I ran out of toilet paper so I used leaves well they turned out to be poison ivy" she blushed. Everyone howled in laughed and Hermione joined "I could walk for a week"

"I got a better one" Karissa smirked "Ok I was a big klutz when I was young. So I was running when I slipped and fell and got my butt stuck in a vase" she smirked "It was a lot of money and well I didn't like my mom and my dad and mom split up when I was 2. So she had to break it to get me out" she giggled "I was three" they all laughed it was hard not to everything was so funny.

"When I was six I went ice-skating and I didn't know how o stop but I never told anyone because I had my pride so I was heading for a snow bank and I couldn't turn and I felt in it the funny part I was upside-down and all they could see was this part of wiggling legs" she laughed. This was making them all feel better laughter was very good for them.

"Ok I was 8 and I was having a bath. I accidentally pulled out the drain and I thought it was a water monster coming to eat me whole" Draco smirked.

"You know I feel better" Karissa smiled.

"Ya me too" Blaise sighed. Everyone nodded. Karissa smiled and went to get up but tripped bringing the chair down.

"Ok now this can go down in most embarrassing" Karissa whined as she somehow got her whole body stuck in between the chair legs. They all started to laugh.

"Stop laughing and help me up" she cried. Blaise smirked and pulled but it only made her more stuck.

"HELP" she yelled. Harry smiled and broke the chair.

"Why couldn't you have done that" Karissa asked getting up wincing as pain shot thru her arm.

"I don't know I guess I wasn't worried about getting you out it was just way to funny" he laughed. Karissa pouted and Blaise kissed her.

"Cheater" she smiled.

"Your so mean" he pouted.

"Well I did have something planned for tonight just the two of us" she smiled.

"Really" he asked.

"No" she teased.

"Meanie" He cried.

Hermione looked at Draco and they slipped away.

They were on the roof of the house they just laid there in each other's arms till Draco lost his footing and fell. Hermione ran only to burst out laughing.

"You're mean" Draco yelled spitting mud out of his mouth.

"You…(Laugh)…Look like…(Giggle)…an idiot" she tried to talk.

"Meanie" Draco pouted.

Everyone ran outside to see Draco on the ground full of mud he was drenched. Karissa burst out laughing when mud collided with her head. She closed her eyes wiped of the mud then opened them.

"Oh no you didn't" she snapped looking at his smug face.

"Oh yes I…" but he was cut off with a mouth full of mud. Blaise burst out laughing but he too got a mouth full of mud from Ginny. Hermione was down stairs and soon an all out mud war began girl against guys. So far the girls were winning. Blaise had snuck up and grabbed Karissa piling her with mud.

"We got a hostage" he laughed.

"No go on save your selves" she laughed.

"No one gets left behind" Ginny giggled and they took Draco hostage and squished mud into his hair. They all laughed as Karissa got Blaise good when he was laughing at Draco.

"Now whose the hostage" Karissa smirked. Blaise turned around and kissed her. Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her and Harry Ginny.

**In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never**

Blaise carried Karissa up to bed and smiled as they cuddled together.

"Do you want to have my babies" she asked.

"Yes I want to have your babies" he smiled "Do you want my last name"

"Yes I want your last name" she giggled "Will you love me when I'm old and wrinkly" she asked.

"Yes and I'll love every wrinkle" he smirked "Will you love me when I'm bald" he asked.

"Yes and I'll love every inch of bare skin" she smiled.

**We have no use  
For the truth  
And now's the time for us to lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Taking every step in stride  
It now or never to decide**

"Hermione I have to ask you something" he smiled. She looked at him eyebrows raised.

"Ask away" she smiled he got down on his knee's.

"You are the most beautiful girl I know" he smiled "And I love you will you marry me" he asked showing her a ring. She giggled at it. It was made out of pasta.

"Yes I will marry you but not until Shadow is six feet under and burning in hell" she smirked.

"As long as I get to help I'm all for it" he smirked and kissed her.

"Mrs. Hermione Jane Malfoy I like it" Hermione smiled.

**In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never**

"They say if you kiss for too long you can suck off the other person's face" Ginny giggled.

"Let's test that out" he smiled kissing her. She smiled and kissed back.

Ginny finally stopped gasping for breath.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he smiled and they fell asleep.

**In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to stop turning round  
It's now or never**

In the morning they moved to a house closer to the end of the darkness hoping that would Help Karissa. They moved in and got settled.

"So what are we going to do today" asked Draco.

"I'm thinking…" she smirked.

"Duck, duck, duck goose" Ginny smirked as she picked Blaise. They both ran but Ginny got back first.

"Duck, Duck GOOSE" Blaise yelled Picking Draco. Blaise was almost safe when Draco talked him to the ground. He went into the soup.

"I'm a pickle" he smiled.

"I love Pickles there juicy" Karissa smirked.

"Karissa you are very dirty minded" Ginny laughed.

"Meh a dirty mind is a TERRIBLE thing to waist" Karissa smirked.

"Ok let's go Duck Duck Duck GOOSE" Draco yelled tapping Harry. Harry missed him by a hair.

"Duck Duck GOOSE" he yelled tapping Hermione. Hermione caught him just as he got there he went into the soup.

"I'm Chicken" she smiled. Karissa burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up" Harry laughed.

"Duck GOOSE" Ginny laughed Tagging Karissa who got her. It was now between Karissa, Hermione and Draco.

**Where's the truth  
For us to use  
Cause all we seem to do is lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Are we all the same inside  
It's now or never to decide**

It was now a showdown between Hermione and Karissa. Karissa was almost home free when Hermione tagged her. They both shook hands and laughed.

"You know what I was thinking when your bro said you where his sister" Blaise smirked.

"What" Karissa asked curious?

"Wow!!... Wait what a fucking pervert!" (That was curtsy of RdheadGirl it was in her review at what was her reaction to finding out he was her sis so I used it thanx –Kari.) Karissa burst out laughing.

"Why with the pervert" she asked.

"Because he kissed his sister" Blaise blanched.

"I was thinking more along the sides of Wow someone's into incest" Draco smirked.

"I was just thinking ew grouse he kissed his sister" Ginny smiled.

"All are good" Karissa laughed.

**In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never**

Shadow hissed at the scene how dare the mock him. So he had a thing for his sister. It was family tradition to marry inside the family to keep it pure from anyone unworthy of the power unfortunately his sister was unworthy of it. He glared at her laughing figure all he wanted to do was rip her apart. Yes such a humble person he was…

**In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to stop turning round  
It's now or never**

"You know he's watching us right now fuming" Karissa giggled.

"How do you know" asked Draco.

"Connection between light and Dark" she smiled "He doesn't like us mocking him"

"What a baby" Draco laughed.

"He wants to bite you right now" Karissa Giggled.

"Well bite this" Ginny smirked turning around and mooning Shadow. They broke out laughing.

**In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never**

Oh no she didn't oh if only he was there she'd be FUCK how they pissed him off no matter what he did they always found ways to laugh and it was making him very angry he was about ready to rip out there vocal cords. But then again then he couldn't here them scream FUCK he never wins with them ARGGGGG.

**In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Karissa laughed hysterically.

"What! What!" Ginny demanded.

"The big scary Shadow is throwing a temper tantrum like a four year old" Karissa laughed. They all burst out laughing.

"Big…scary…child…ahahahaha" Blaise laughed.

"This. Is. Pure. Entertainment" Draco laughed.

"Oh god this is even better he's pouting" Karissa laughed.

**In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to stop turning round  
It's now or never**

Ok no I pissed I'm not pouting I'm scowling! Stupid sister and her stupid friends. FUCK THEY CAN ALL GO ROT IN HELL. Ok I'm better now…there still laughing. YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME. They're laughing louder. I'LL KILL YOU ALL. FUCK YOU. Dammit it there going to make me go crazy.

**In this time are we loving,  
Wondering  
Isn't turning round  
It's now or never**

I think he's loosing his marbles" Karissa giggled there laughing dieing down.

"My…Sides…ow…hurt" Ginny giggled.

"Owie I got cramps" Hermione laughed.

They burst out laughing again.

"You know one of the Doctors there…there nose was so big I swore it was there penis" Ginny laughed. That got them all started again.

"Can't…stop…hurts…owie" Blaise laughed.

"Can't…breath" Draco laughed.

"Ok I'm good" Karissa smiled then broke out laughing again.

After an hour they all were fine. They were now playing go fish.

"Draco got any queen's" Karissa asked.

"Go fish" He smirked. Karissa drew a card.

"Karissa got any queens" Hermione giggled. Karissa pouted and handed over her queen.

"Ginny got any sixes" Hermione asked.

"Go fish" Ginny beamed "Blaise got any two's"

Blaise handed over his two.

"Kari got any ten's" Hermione asked.

"Go fish" Karissa smirked.

"Hermione got any ten's" Blaise smirked. Hermione handed over her ten.

Another hour went by and they were on there third game.

"I'm out" Ginny smiled it was her third time in a row winning. Everyone sighed. There was a knock on the door and Karissa jumped a mile in the air. They all walked very slowly to the door. Another nock and Karissa jumped again. They opened the door and Karissa screamed.

"DADDY" she yelled and jumped him.

"Kari berry" he smiled. Everyone noticed she got her looks from her dad. He had short messy red hair and green eyes. He wasn't that old maybe 35. he was built too.

"What are you doing here" she asked him smiling.

"Well I heard that there was a massacre at the Asylum and I knew that's where you were and then I heard that this whole area was in gulped in a black cloud. I knew it was your brother and I knew you'd be here" he smiled hugging her. Then giving her a nuggy.

"NO daddy" she giggled.

"So you going to introduce me to your friends" he asked.

"Oh yes this is Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny" she left out Blaise on purpose. They all smiled and said hello.

"Hello my name is Sean" Smiled her father "So then who is this" he asked looking at Blaise.

"Daddy this boy has helped me thru so much so have the others we've become a big family but well Blaise has been looking after me and we'll were dating" she smiled and before he could ask. "We haven't gone father then kissing" Hermione father smiled.

"Kari isn't ready yet and I respect that" Blaise smiled putting an arm around Karissa.

"Well then you pass my test" he smiled and they shook hands.

"So Daddy this is our hang out" she smiled then he looked down and saw her arm.

"Did Rupert do this" he asked she nodded.

"Who's Rupert" Ginny asked.

"That's Shadow's real name" Karissa giggled.

Ginny laughed not a huge one but a laugh.

"So what other damage did he do" Sean asked.

"Broke on of my ribs" Karissa smiled "And he threw everyone into a wall well he close hanged poor Draco but ya everyone was trying to help me and got knocked out" she smiled.

"So you guys are a big family I see" Sean smiled "Can I join"

Karissa looked at everyone else and the nodded.

"Yes" Karissa smiled hugging her dad again.

"So you guys have a plan" he asked.

"Yes" Hermione smiled ran over and got the papers and handed them to Sean. He looked over them and smiled he was impressed.

"Well you guys seem to be doing good but where's Ron" he asked as a name was written on the paper. Ginny bit her lip.

"Shadow killed him dad" Karissa said.

"Oh" he said "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" smiled Karissa.

"So Kari berry what were you guys doing" he asked.

"Playing go fish" she smiled.

Sean laughed.

"That was always your favorite game" he smiled. "So how's Emily doing" he asked. Karissa froze OH MY GOD I neglected Emily.

"Peachy if someone would remember me" Emily snorted and hugged Sean.

"You were way cooler then Kelly she was like super dork" Emily smiled.

Sean laughed.

"Yes she was"

"Well I did something fun I kicked Shadow's ass till he cheated" she pouted. Everyone was in shock Emily pouted big old Emily tough bitch pouted.

"Hey the evil guys always cheat" Sean smirked punching her playfully in the arm.

"Ya that's true and speck of the devil" Emily smirked Sean turned around and there was Shadow.

"Rupert leave them alone" Sean demanded. Everyone was holding back laughter.

"I never thought of you as a father" Shadow snapped "AND DON'T CALL ME RUPERT"

"Ok Rupie" Emily giggled. Shadow glared at her only to see held back laughter.

"I'm going to get you" he snapped.

"I'm gonna get you good" Ginny laughed. "I never knew you were into Shani Twain" Ginny giggled.

"Your all going to regret the day you messed with me" Shadow snapped.

"Oh yes I'm shaking in my non extent boots with makes them affordable." Karissa smirked.

Shadow glared and left.

"Are you always making fun of him" Sean asked.

"Um…Ya" Karissa nodded giggling.

"Keep up the good work" Sean smiled. Patting her on the back.

"You are like the coolest dad in the world my dad never let me beat up or teas my brothers" Ginny smiled. Sean laughed.

"Well where they evil and trying to kill you" he smiled.

"No" Ginny smiled.

"Well there you go" he smirked. Ginny pouted but Harry kissed her.

"So let me guess Hermione and Draco are a couple" Sean asked.

"Yes" Draco beamed kissing Hermione who giggled.

"Ok well I'm starved" Sean smiled. Karissa laughed.

"Dad you're always hungry" Karissa giggled.

"True so let's go make me un hungry" he smiled.

"I don't think that's possible" Karissa giggled. And Sean started tickling her.

"NO BLAISE HELP" Karissa yelled thru giggles. Blaise came over and started tickling her.

"No you're supposed to help me" she giggled. "I'm gonna pee my pants" she laughed. Everyone laughed.

"Mr. Lynn" Hermione started but was cut off.

"Call me Sean" Sean smiled.

"Sean are you hungry" she asked.

"Yes" Sean answered.

"Well come this way to get fed" she giggled.

Sean got up and followed her.

"Good food" he smiled. He was about to take another bite when the door broke down.

"NO NO NO" Karissa yelled and hid behind her dad.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Sean

"What is that" Hermione asked frightened.

* * *

Oh I'm evil another cliffy and yay long chapter. You know what funny I've got over 500 hits but only 18 reviews that makes me very sad. : Pouts: ok so next chapter won't be posted till I get three reviews lets see if you can guess what it is that's got even Sean scared… till next time –Kari. 


	12. SUPER DORK

Super Dork

**NotSoSecretlyInLove:** Funny monkey that's a good one and ya I like Sean to I had to add him in here well I didn't' have to but man my hands have a mind of there own when I write hehehehe. I cried while writing the funeral it's sad you become attached and then to see them die:sniffle: well thanx for the review –Kari.

**RdheadGirl:** I'm happy you felt honored It was just way to perfect. And ya sometimes I put words instead of the words I mean it's because I'm such a fast typer lol…lol. And yes I'm glade to see the depression well you guess right it is that so I hope you enjoy this chapter thanx for the review. –Kari.

I was going to wait for three reviews but i can't do that to you guys so here is the next chapter i just really want reviews it makes me feel good :).

* * *

"Good food" he smiled. He was about to take another bite when the door broke down. 

"NO NO NO" Karissa yelled and hid behind her dad.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Sean

"What is that" Hermione asked frightened.

"That's my mother" Karissa squeaked.

"You got dad and I've got mom" Shadow smirked.

"I'd rather have him then super dork" Karissa giggled.

"How dare you talk to me in that way" her mother snapped.

"Super Dork super dork super dork" Karissa smirked. Hermione went to walked up but Blaise stepped in the way.

"Stay back you touch her I don't care if you're her mother you'll be leaving here either dead or in a lot of pain" Blaise snapped.

"That's her boyfriend" Shadow sneered.

"You're coming with me I'm your legal guardian" Kelly Snapped.

"Over my dead body" Karissa, Blaise and Sean said at the same time. They all giggled.

"That could be arranged" Shadow smirked.

"Fuck you" they said in unison again.

"Don't you talk to your brother that way" Kelly snapped.

"I'll talk to him how ever I want the little bastered" Karissa snapped.

"Don't make me use force" Kelly glared.

"I'd like to see you try, you see all these people they'd be on your ass before you could say help" Karissa smirked. They all nodded.

"Shadow took a step forward and everyone joined Blaise.

"I've taken you all on before" he smirked.

"Rupert I swear I don't care if you're my son I will kill you if you touch anyone of these kids" Sean snapped.

"Sean he's your son how can you" Kelly snapped.

"Because he'd kill Kari and I won't allow that to happen and these kids have helped her thru her ordeal so there like a part of my family" Sean smiled.

"You mess with one of us you mess with the rest of us" Blaise smirked.

"AH SUPER DORK" Emily yelled Kelly knew who it was.

"Emily" Shadow sneered.

"Yup and ready to kick some Shadow ass" she smirked.

Shadow growled at her. Emily burst out laughing.

"Nice doggy or I'll have to put you down" she laughed.

Shadow growled again.

"Oh god you're killing me" Emily laughed.

"Really" Shadow asked.

"You know you really are an idiot it's a figure of speech" Emily Snorted.

"Be nice to your brother" Kelly snapped.

"Well he broke my arm and one of my ribs so no, I don't have to be nice" Karissa snapped.

"I don't believe you" Kelly snapped.

"Oh go fuck each other" Karissa snapped under her breath.

"What was that" Shadow glared.

"I said oh go fuck each other" Karissa yelled getting very annoyed. Her mother took a step at her and Karissa took a swing. She almost fell on the floor laughing. Kelly was nothing but a dark cloud.

"Oh how pathetic" she laughed but regretted it as before she could blink she was in Shadow's grasped a knife to her throat. She gulped.

"Now don't be to hasty now" Karissa snorted.

"Whose being hasty he said pushing the knife into her throat but did not break the shin.

"Ow that hurt you know" she snapped.

"That's the point you idiot" he snapped.

"I know I just love pissing you off" she smirked.

**Lay me down  
****Wash**** this blood off my hands for me while I cry out  
Don't let me die before I go to sleep  
And I can't keep going  
But I cannot start again**

Blaise took a step but Shadow help the knife tight to her throat. Karissa squeaked the cold metal sending shivered down her spine. Blaise took a step back. Karissa felt weak her knee's were giving out she knew it was because of fear but she had to stay strong but she couldn't help it she was scared not just for herself but for the others. He took the knife down a little and she started struggling but he was stronger then her.

"Let her go" Blaise cried fearing for his lovers life.

**This road I walk is paved with broken promises I've made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
But never will I break**

"No she's coming with me" he snapped taking a step back. Karissa was really struggling this time.

"No" she cried trying to break free tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Karissa" Blaise cried taking a step towards her but took one back knowing Shadow will hurt her if he tries anything.

"Let me go" Karissa screamed more tears falling from her eyes.

"Is little Karissa scared" Shadow laughed.

**These walls I make  
They could hold me in and hold me back today  
Oh but tomorrow's new and I'll walk right out and walk right over you  
If you hear me screaming  
Please don't let me fall again**

Karissa was still Struggling tears now fell in a stream from her fearful eyes. Yes she was scared; no she wasn't scared she was terrified she knew she needed to get away. He smirked at her Struggling and smirked at her tears. He knew he had won she was scared and now she would break and she'd be his and no one could do anything about it.

**This road I walk is paved with broken promises I've made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
But never will I break**

**_Is being scared that bad I mean it's ok to be scared because right now I'm in a scary situation maybe it's ok to show fear because it shows I'm human. _**

"Yes I'm scared and you know why because I'm HUMAN" Karissa yelled. There was a clang and the knife was dropped but he didn't let her go. She continued shrugging when she noticed they were outside the others by the door all worried. He threw her to the ground and she cried in pain.

**My time is on its way  
I'll fall but I won't break**

He walked up to her and picked her up by her hair. Blaise had grabbed the knife but Shadow had transformed into the dark shadow Karissa in the middle her screams echoing thru the air. Blaise was scared what was wrong why was she screaming. That's when he noticed her body going limp her head facing the floor her eyes closed.

"NO KARI" Sean yelled.

"Whats going on" Blaise demanded.

"He's in his dark form and it's draining her light it's making her weak like Kryptonite to Superman" Sean yelled.

**This road I walk is paved with broken promises I've made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
But never will I break**

"But why is he white with a dark center" Hermione asked.

"Because he has a pure black heart her light form is black with a white center" Sean said.

"KARISSA" Blaise yelled as her body started to turn black but she wasn't turning into her other form it was something else.

"She's dieing" Hermione cried.

"NO" Blaise yelled and pushed her out himself getting the full blunt of the darkness his body went pitch black and he was lifeless.

"BLAISE" Karissa yelled her body going back to normal and running up to him tears streaming down her eyes.

**This road I walk is paved with broken promises I've made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
But never will I break. **

She fell down beside him brining his head into her lap. The others ran over. Hermione touched his arm and pulled her hand back tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong" Draco asked holding her.

"He's so cold" she cried.

Karissa's hands started to glow as tears streamed down her face.

"No, not him, not now, please" she cried the light traveled from her hands and onto Blaise's body. They could see the blackness melting away. And from the look of the glow they could tell he was getting warmer.

"K…Kari" Blaise coughed.

"BLAISE" Karissa yelled hugging him.

"Can't breath" Blaise spluttered Karissa let him go a little bit but still held him tight.

"Hey baby its ok I'm ok" he smiled. She was crying.

"Never do that again ever" Karissa cried. Blaise smiled and kissed her.

"I wasn't going to watch you die" he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll die for you Kari" he smiled but her face was hard.

"Well you almost did today" she snapped "I almost lost you I need you Blaise you're my light never leave me" she snapped.

Sean came up and smiled.

"Thank you I think you'll do my daughter well but it's time for me to go" he smiled.

"What why" Karissa snapped getting up. Sean smiled.

"Karissa I'm dead I died your brother killed me that's why he was so shocked to see me" he smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy no please don't go" she cried.

"Kari berry you're doing fine I'm so proud of you" he smiled and soon Karissa was grasping air. Blaise hugged her as she cried.

"Just think at least you go to see him one last time" he smiled.

"Ya and we have fun" she smiled.

"Remember that" Draco smiled.

"I will" she smirked then hit Blaise.

"Owie what was that for" he asked.

"Doing something stupid like that" she smirked.

"Daja vu anyone" Hermione giggled.

"I know" Draco snorted kissing Hermione.

Karissa smiled as they all walked back into the house to see a snoring Harry and a peaceful Ginny.

"So that's where they went" Karissa giggled. Then she got that evil look in her eyes. "This gives me a good idea for a prank" they all smirked evilly.

**I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high  
Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes  
Now I see the world as a candy store  
With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore  
Like daddy I love you **

**mother I hate you **

**lover I need you **

**brother hey "Fuck you" **

**I can see everything here with my third eye  
Like the blue in the sky **

**(A/N I changed the lyrics up a bit lol…lol) **

Ginny woke up and looked at Harry. She started giggling and it woke up Harry who looked at Ginny and he to started giggling. They both went to the mirror and screamed, Karissa and the others hid.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Ginny bellowed. Blaise was in the kitchen closet, Karissa was in the little closet under the bathroom sink, Hermione was under Ginny's bed and Draco was hiding in a huge trunk.

Ginny stormed down the stairs.

"Harry I'm hungry check what's in the pantry" Ginny called going to look for the others so she could hurt them. Blaise gulped he was Ginny food.

**If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it**

Karissa held her breath as Ginny entered the bathroom. Ginny washed off her face and Karissa tried not to giggle as the pipes turned cold making her have Goosebumps. Ginny then headed to her bedroom and was looking for a pair of shoes. Hermione saw them under the bed and put them on the other side so she wouldn't look under it. She was smothered as Ginny sat on the bed. Harry was about to open the closet door when he saw food on the table it was spaghetti he smiled he didn't have to make any food that made him very happy.

**I've been the girl- middle finger in the air  
Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care  
So open your mouth and stick out your tongue  
You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done  
So find a new lifestyle  
A new reason to smile  
Look for Nirvana  
Under the strobe lights  
Sequins and sex dreams  
You whisper to me  
There's no reason to cry**

Ginny opened up a trunk and Draco screamed.

"Owie, owie, owie" Draco cried as he was dragged downstairs by his ears.

"Found one" Ginny smiled happily. She tied him to a chair.

"Watch him" she smirked and Harry nodded.

Ginny went back into her room and looked under the bed and smiled.

"Knew someone was under there" she smirked.

"Owie, Owie, Owie" Hermione cried getting dragged downstairs by her ear. She to got tied up.

"Where we you" Hermione asked.

"Trunk" Draco sighed "You"

"Under her bed" she smiled.

"What do you think she's going to do to us" he asked.

"I have no clue" Hermione cried.

**If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it**

She had found everyone but Blaise. Karissa was trying to get out she kwpt squirming.

"This is torture you wouldn't torture us would you" Karissa asked.

"You don't know Ginny" Harry smiled. They all gulped.

"LET ME GO" Karissa yelled she started rocking the chair. Harry and Ginny left to go find Blaise. Karissa's chair fell over and she started rolling to freedom when she hit the door.

"NO so close why do you spite me" she cried starting to pout.

"AH HA" Ginny yelled.

"Owie, owie, owie" Blaise cried and he too was tied to a chair.

"Harry you take the girls I'll take the guys" she smirked beauty case in hand.

"NOOOOOOOO" Blaise yelled.

**You take what you get and you get what you give  
I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live  
I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin  
Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin  
If God Is a DJ... If God  
If God is a DJ (life is a dance floor)  
Get your ass on the dance floor**

Blaise looked at his reflection and cried. Draco looked and smiled.

"You know this really look good but do you think it makes me look like a slut' he asked. Ginny burst out laughing.

"You know this gets me think that your gay" she smirked.

"NOOOOOOOO not my sexuality" Draco cried. Ginny smirked she knew that would work.

Karissa screamed.

"My…My hair it's AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried. Ginny came in to see a blonde Karissa.

"No he died my hair I look like a prep NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Karissa cried.

"MY HAIR IS BLACK" Hermione yelled. "I…I…I LOOK HORRIBLE"

Ginny and Harry smirked they did well they did very well.

Draco's eyes had black eye liner on and pink eye shadow, he had light pink blush on his cheeks and a deep red lipstick on his lips. Blaise had purple eye shadow on and gold tipped eye lashed and a light pink lipstick on. He was crying he wanted to be a man again. Draco wanted to be Bi again yes he was bi…Hermione wanted to be a brunette and Karissa wanted to no be a prep anymore.

**If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it**

Karissa sulked the rest of the day she would not talk to Harry at all.

"What did I do" he asked. Blaise shook his head. "Bad situation with a prep she hates them and they hate her. Becoming a rep is as bad to her as becoming her brother" Blaise sighed

"Well I didn't know" Harry cried.

"I know you didn't know not many people do" Blaise smiled.

"But what has that got to do with her becoming a blonde" Harry asked.

"Because people view preps as blonde's plus a lot of people think blonde are stupid and she is a smart girl" Blaise sighed.

"I know that" Harry smiled.

"It's just how she feels" Blaise smiled.

"But I can't undo it" Harry cried.

"I know you can't" he smiled.

"And Hermione is mad at me too" he cried. Draco came to join the talking session.

"That's because she thinks she's loosing respect" Draco stated.

"But why" Harry asked.

"Because they say Brunettes are the serious ones and she feel's people won't take her seriously" Draco smiled patting Harry on the back.

"Oh" Harry said and tried not to cry.

"Hey it's ok they'll get over it soon" Draco smiled.

"Ya Karissa can't stay mad at someone that long…well other then her mother and her brother" Blaise smiled.

"I'm like a brother too her" Harry said.

"Well then you're screwed" Draco smiled.

"Thanks that made me feel much better" Harry said sarcastically.

"No problem" Draco smiled.

"I was being sarcastic" Harry snapped.

"Wow someone's touchy" Draco smirked.

"Oh go suck a cock" Harry glared.

"I'M NOT GAY" Draco cried.

"No Draco you're bisexual" Blaise smiled.

"Yes bisexual NO GAY" Draco yelled.

"Sorry" Harry sighed.

"It's ok he's just very touchy" Blaise smirked.

"I'M NOT TOUCHY" Draco cried.

"What ever you say Dray what ever you say" Blaise smiled.

**If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it**

"So what's so bad with being a blonde" Ginny asked. Karissa glared at her.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A PREP" she snapped.

"We know that" Ginny giggled.

"And I'm not stupid" she cried.

"We know that to" Ginny smiled.

"Still others don't and they'll think I'm stupid and a prep" Karissa cried.

"Since when do you care what other's think" Ginny asked.

"Since I became BLONDE" Karissa yelled.

"I think you look pretty with blonde hair" Hermione smiled.

"Really" she asked.

"Yes and I think Blaise likes it too" Hermione smirked.

"You guys suck" Karissa pouted.

"No we swallow" Ginny laughed. They all started laughing.

The boys heard "No we swallow" and they all gulped.

"Are they talking about sex" Draco asked.

"Maybe there all you know having les sex" Blaise said.

"Let's go check them out" Harry said and before they opened the door they heard something that made them all gasp.

"The shirts in the way here let me take if off" Karissa giggled "Oh that feels so good"

"Me next" Hermione sighed.

"Then you have to do me" Ginny smirked.

The guys broke down the door…

* * *

OH what did they walk in on dun dun dun… try to guess what they walked in on I want to see if anyone can guess oh and congrats to **RdheadGirl **for guessing it was **SUPER DORK **Yay so what did you think of this chapter I wont know unless you review so lets get those reviews up there. 

-Kari.


	13. Fishing and Misery

Fishing and Misery

**camc1099:** its people like you that keep me going I thank you for that. And no I won't be deleting the story. –Kari.

**NotSoSecretlyInLove:** Yes I loved that name for her SUPER DORK hehehe. I'm glade you liked the chappy. And Sean had to go because he had been killed and he only wanted to see his daughter one last time before he left. Thanx for the review –Kari.

**NotSoSecretlyInLove:** Ok I'm not deleting the story and thanx for that review. I'm honored for it to be one of your fav stories and yes you are. –Kari.

**RdheadGirl:** I'm so glade you like the story it makes me want to cry. :Tears up: thank you so much for reviewing you don't understand what it means to me thank you –Kari.

**RdheadGirl:** I'm not deleting the story, and yes I know I'd go insane if I didn't know the ending which I don't because it keeps changing on me lol…lol thanx again –Kari.

Ok it is going to be dark a little ways down and the next chapter witch will be the last one. And there will be a warning it will look like this.

Warning Story gets very dark from here on. There will be detailed darkness so you can stop reading now if you like.

I know this is a humor fic but there had been humor but I guess I can't get away from my darkness as a writer so once you see that warning you may stop reading because I warn you it gets REALLY dark. –Kari.

* * *

"The shirts in the way here let me take if off" Karissa giggled "Oh that feels so good"

"Me next" Hermione sighed.

"Then you have to do me" Ginny smirked…

The guys broke down the door the girls screamed and Karissa's hands flew to her chest where her pink silky bra was the only thing hiding her breasts. Ginny's hands were frozen on Karissa's shoulders. Hermione was laid out of the bed her head being held by her hand that was prompted up on her elbow. They guys went beat red.

"I um…I'll be leaving" Draco said and the others followed.

"Oh God what where we thinking" Blaise cried.

"We weren't" Harry said.

They girls giggled. And went back to what they were doing.

"You know you give good massages" Karissa sighed as Ginny moved lower.

"Oh yes I know I know" she smirked.

After a little bit the girls came downstairs. With fishing poles dressed and Hermione was holding a tackle box.

"Oh no were not going to do what I think were going to do" Draco asked his face full of worry.

"WERE GOING FISHING" Karissa bellowed a happy smile on her face.

The guys groaned. They got into the car that was in the driveway. They knew they couldn't go outside the darkness but there was a lake near by. They got bait from a fishing shop it was still good for they were using worms. They found a spot baited there hooks and sat there.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight **

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

Draco was about to fall asleep when something pulled his line. He pulled at it and felt a pull back.

"Draco you've got something" Karissa smiled. What ever it was it wasn't giving up. He reeled it in but then it went back out. He re reeled it back in and smiled. It was a nice sighed perch. He smiled but gasped in horror as it fell off the line and splashed into the water. Karissa giggled.

"It's ok Draco" she smiled

Draco pouted and crossed his arms. Hermione smiled a kissed him when her rod jerked. With a flick of her wrist she reeled it in and Draco swore that was the same perch he caught. She smiled and put it in the cooler full of water. The day went and the only person who didn't catch a fish was Karissa.

"Stupid bloody fish" she mumbled under her breath. She was just about to give up with something pulled on her line. She smiled with glee. It was strong. She pulled back on her rode and it snapped sending her flying into the lake.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

They all started laughing. She stood there and pouted.

"Blaise help me" she pouted. He held out his hand to pull her up and before he could realize what was Happing a smirk was plastered on her face and she pulled him in with her. Draco smirked and pushed Hermione in who grabbed Draco who grabbed Harry who grabbed Ginny. They were all now in the water. They started laughing and splashing each other. They were all laughing till there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. Karissa screamed and ran out of the lake. Blaise followed her and so did everyone else as the rain started to pound at them. Karissa was in the back seat her head covered by her arms.

"No like thunder" Karissa whimpered. Blaise sighed and held her as they headed back home. But then it hit Harry.

"WE FORGOT OUR STUFF"

They drove back even thou Karissa was yelling who cares they got the stuff and tracked back home. Once inside Karissa was hidden underneath a blanket like a child. Blaise smiled and held her from outside the blanket. The storm was getting worse and with each crack of thunder Karissa's screams

echoed thru the house. The winds picked up and they all got a very bad feeling. Karissa knew it was Shadow. He was happy about something and that scared her more then the thunder. She held onto Blaise a little more tightly and that got him worried.

**And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)**

"What's wrong baby" Blaise asked his voice dripping with worry. Karissa bit her lip.

"Shadow is happy about something" she said. Blaise went white. This was not a good thing no it wasn't. He held Karissa a little tighter also. Everyone in the room was worried for Shadow being happy was a very bad thing.

"What could he be happy about" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Karissa cried.

"Why don't you just ask me" Shadow smirked.

Everyone jumped and stood up the guys in front of the girls protecting them. Karissa rolled her eyes and joined the boys along with Ginny and Hermione who didn't need protection.

"Where's dear old daddy" Shadow smirked. Karissa's eyes went rock hard.

"YOU KILLED HIM THAT'S WHAT" she bellowed with such anger. If they didn't see her they wouldn't have believed that it was Karissa.

"Touché" Shadow smirked. Oh Karissa was not a happy camper right now. In fact she was as angry as bee's when someone attacked there hive. Shadow smirked. It was taking all Karissa's might not to charge the fucker and kill him.

**And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...**

"Now lets see ah yes" he smirked and in a blink he was behind Blaise then another blink and he was in front again knife to Blaise's throat. Karissa's stone eyes turned to worry.

"Leave him alone" she yelled. Shadow only smirked.

"How about I kill him"

"NO" Karissa yelled tears falling from her eye's. "I'll do anything please just don't hurt him"

"Karissa no" Blaise yelled and started to struggle "Don't do it baby"

"Shut up" Shadow snapped. "Anything now" he smiled turning back to Karissa.

"Yes anything" she cried. The others looked at her and Blaise. In the words of Ron this whole scene was fucked.

"Now there's the little girl I know" he smirked "always doing what she's told".

Flash back.

**_Karissa was three and she was asleep. She woke up to the sound of foot steps. She looked up to see Shadow. She pulled her up by her hair and dragged her into the back yard. He tied her up. There was a bad thunder storm going on. Karissa was crying. _**

**_"Shut up" Shadow snapped hitting her. Karissa shut up immediately. _**

**_"Now you'll stay here all night and not make a word got it" he snapped. _**

**_She nodded her little eyes big she was scared and it made him smirk. _**

**_"Good girl" he smiled and left her there. During the night the tree she was tried to have been hit by lightning and had caught fire. She was burned badly but stayed quiet the whole night long. _**

End flash back

Karissa whimpered remembering that night. That was the night she became afraid of thunder storms. She took a steep forward her hands held up in there air.

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died **

As soon as Karissa was close enough Shadow thru Blaise to the others and grabbed Karissa. Blaise looked at her his eyes pleading her to get away but she only tilted her head down.

"Kari…" Blaise pleaded and Shadow laughed.

"Looks like you loose" he smirked. And disappeared with Karissa.

"KARI" Blaise yelled and fell to his knee's he lost her again. The four teens ran up to him and Draco held Blaise as Blaise started to cry.

"She's gone and there nothing I can do she's gone and it's my fault" he cried.

"No it's not your fault" Draco sighed. "It's not your fault"

They all stood there teary eyed but they knew what they had to do. They had to go get her back and they would.

Warning Story gets very dark from here on. There will be detailed darkness so you can stop reading now if you like.

Shadow threw Karissa into a wall and she cried in pain as she fell to the floor. He picked her up and threw her into another wall. Blood trickled from her head were a cut lay. Karissa tried to get up but she felt so weak. He picked her up and slammed her body into the wall. She cried in pain again and he smirked.

**Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah **

"They always said Blondes were whores" he smirked. She just whimpered. He laughed.

"The great Karissa Lynn scared of a shadow" he smirked. She cringed at the sound of his voice. She squirmed but he just put more pressure on her wrists. She winced at the pain. He traced her cheek bone with his finger. She shivered at his touch. She smirked and replaced his finger with his lips. She felt like throwing up ok not felt like she did throw up. But he didn't notice. She moved his mouth to her neck and that was all she could take. She kneed him in the balls and he dropped her. She scrambled to the other side of the room and pulled her knees into her chest. After regaining his poster he walked over too her.

"You'll regret that" she snapped. He picked her up by the hair then slammed her into the ground. He then straddled her and smirked. He drew his knife and trailed it along her cheek. She whimpered in pain as blood started to form dripping to the floor. He then trailed it down her arms. He then picked her up and slammed her into the wall. Holding her hands he placed them on in front of the other he dug the knife in and it went thru the wall. She screamed as blood flowed from her hands. He smirked and licked up the blood. She felt like getting sick her stomach hurt and she felt like hurting him. He then resumed his position of attacking her neck. She tried to position her head to stop him but he just moved it out of the way. She felt dirty right now really dirty.

**Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?**

His hands felt up her body. She felt weak and helpless and her hands had gone numb. He kisses moved down her body. And just as he was reaching her womanhood a light fell over her. He looked up to see her glowing. He had a puzzled look on his face. The knife pulled out by itself and her body fell to the ground still glowing. He walked over hut it was two bright. Fuck her body was going into protective mood. He cursed he had to knock her out. He picked up a bat and hit her over the head with it. The light dimmed and left. He checked to see if she was still breathing. He smirked and went back to work.

Karissa woke up in a sitting position both her hands nailed into the wall. She cried as the pain came back to her. She felt pain in a place and she started crying. She was scared and cold and in pain she was also very hungry. She tried moving her hands but cried as pain scorched threw her hands. If only she could die right now she'd be happy very happy then she though about Blaise. She missed him, she missed his touch, she missed his kisses, she misses his face and most of all she missed the safe feeling she felt when she was around him. She wished he was here right now to hold her to tell her everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't and she knew that.

**You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,**

Shadow was very pleased with himself he was breaking her. He looked at the mess she was right now and smirked. She'd be his soon oh yes she would and he'd savor ever cry every scream every plead. She'd be putty in his hands and he loved it. He was going to win oh yes but now he had to get rid of the others mostly Blaise and he didn't know how.

Karissa stopped crying she didn't know why. Maybe she knew it wasn't going to help or that fact she knew it's what he wanted. She took a deep breath she knew what she had to do. She had to get out of there. She let out a deep sigh and pulled at her hands. She screamed as pain shot thru her harms. She stopped for a second then pulled again. Blood started to trickle down to the floor. She gave it one more good pull and they fell. She ripped some of her shirt and rapped it around her hands. She got up and looked around. There had to be a way out.

**Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Blaise got up and they started to walk they knew where they'd be. They knew it would be a long walk. They were only a few steps when Ginny tripped and twisted her ankle. Harry picked her up and put her on his back. It seemed like it was getting very hard to walk. The dark clouds seemed to radiate heat. Ginny keep slipping of his back because he was so sweaty. Harry was slowing down the wait of the heat and Ginny was wearing him down. Draco took Ginny and they started moving again. They got a little bit farther and took a break. They stopped at a store and got some water. It wasn't cold but it helped. They found a little house and slept the night there. In the morning they were walking again. Blaise carried Ginny this time.

**Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself**

They got a little over half way when they couldn't go anymore. They collapsed the heat becoming to much.

_I've messed up again I can't even save her right I'm a fuck up. _

**_No your not _**

_Kari? _

**_Yes silly. _**

_H…How _

**_Well you see I'm more like the sprit of Karissa _**

_I'm confused _

**_She loves you Blaise and she needs you _**

_I can't do it _

**_Yes you can all you have to do is believe in yourself _**

_I can't even do that _

**_Where is the Blaise I love ready to get up and kick some ass _**

_He died when she left _

**_She never left she was stolen _**

_You know that's true. _

**_So go steel her back _**

_But how. _

**_Get off the road and take the path thru the woods. _**

_Um it's dark and creepy in there. _

**_The woods are living they give of heart light witch means he can't touch you there. _**

_Huh? _

**_Just do it _**

_What if you're just Shadow trying to trick me into a trap huh. _

**_You'll just have to trust me _**

_Oh ya _

**_For Kari's sake. _**

_Damn you and you knowing my weakness. _

**_Love isn't a weakness it's a strength. _**

_Ok _

**_NOW GO _**

_Yes mam. _

**Draco **

_How are we talking? _

**I don't know but I'm so tiered. **

_So am I baby. _

**If we die here I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. **

_I love you to I wish I could kill you one last time. _

**I wish I could hold you. **

_Maybe there's an after life and we'll meet there. _

**Maybe **

**Draco **

_Yes_

**I'm pregnant, **

_WHAT…I'm…I'm a father. _

**Yes. **

_That's it get up were going to make it. _

Draco got up and carried Hermione into the trees. Blaise looked up and saw that he too followed. Ginny and Harry right behind him. Once they were in the tree's they felt themselves cool down the temperature dropped and they welcomed the cool breeze.

**Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?**

**_Do you trust me now? _**

_Yes I do and I'm coming _

**_That's my love _**

_I wont let him control me I will take a stand. _

**_And we will win _**

_Yes we will. _

Draco quickly put Hermione on his back.

"I don't want you to over work yourself" he said as they started walking.

"Why" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be a daddy" he smiled.

"WHAT" Ginny said. "Oh My god I'm going to be an aunt" she smiled jumping up and down.

**_Within the darkness laughter filled the air _**

**_creating a pure light _**

**_banishing the shadows _**

**_letting the light shine over everyone… _**

"Did you hear that" Draco asked.

"Ya" Harry said.

"It's Kari" Blaise smiled and they continued there walk.

**_And within the light _**

**_peace spread like wild fire _**

**_harmonizing the hearts of those forgotten _**

**_the one's who felt pain the one's who took a stand… _**

"Is she saying a poem" Hermione asked.

"No it's a ritual for light almost like a peace of a bible but different" Blaise said.

"How do you know" Ginny asked.

"I don't know it just felt right" he smiled.

**_And when the stand was complete _**

**_the fallen hero's became one _**

**_memories lost _**

**_reunited by love they never knew… _**

**Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now? **

"Wow its powerful" Hermione smiled.

"That's my Kari" he smiled at the thought of his love.

"Yes she always loved to surprise us" Harry smiled.

"And she always did" Ginny giggles.

"In the darkest of times" Draco smiled.

"She was the light" they all said together and looked upon there destination. Hill Side insane asylum.

"Home sweet hell" Ginny giggled.

"Yes hell it was" Harry smiled.

"Can I burn it down when were done" Ginny asked an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Hell ya" Draco smirked.

"There's going to be a fire tonight" Blaise laughed.

"And it's going to burn bright" Hermione smirked.

Shadow smirked perfect they did the whole getting together thing for him. He walked into the cell to see Karissa gone. He cursed and went to leave but she jumped out from behind the door. He smirked as he flipped her.

"Owie plan gone really bad" she cried as he dragged her to his quarters and locked her in.

"Now to get rid of the others" he smirked.

**_They became _**

**_Light, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Love _**

**_They have the power _**

**_They are the power. _**

Draco smirked as Shadow stepped outside. Everyone took battle stand.

"We challenge you to a d d d d d d d d Duel" Draco smirked mimicking Yu-Gi-Oh. Hermione slapped her head.

"What type of duel" he asked.

"One to the death where I set you on fire and laugh evilly as I watch you burn" Ginny smirked evilly.

"You know you would have made a very good bad guy" he smirked.

"Nah I like killing bad guys it's better for the fans" she smirked.

"To bad now I have to kill you" he sighed.

"I'd like to see you try. Didn't you mother tell you to never play with fire, because you'll get burnt. Well I'm fire" she smirked lighter in hand her eyes filled with hunger for the burning flame.

* * *

The poem was Light by: Me i know crappy poem but i wrote it for the next chapter becuse it is well you'll find out in the next chapter so keep that poem in mind...You like the chappy just to let you know there's only one more chapter left till it done. :Tears up: I'm sorry for the lateness I just haven't gotten much sleep. So well I'm off to write the final chapter, please review it makes me very happy thanx.

-Kari.

Ps…Please review there only two more chapters so make me happy and review.


	14. I'M SO SORRY

OMFG I'M SO SORRY

My computer had like over 100 virusies on it and i had to send it to the hospital AKA the geek squad and i just got it back they had to reformatted it but the backed up my files so i'll add the last and final chapter asap ok thanks for your pastiants i'm just getting everything worked out right now on my computer and thanxs again to all my faithful readers.

-Kari.


	15. The Stand

The Stand

**lily1121:** thanx for the review – Kari.

---

Karissa did not stay put she fought to get out of there. She threw her body at the door she kicked it but it would not budge. She was getting very pissed. She took some wood and started hitting the door knob. Finally it broke off. She ran thru the asylum hoping to get there in time. She ran threw the halls till she saw to her horror everyone was on the ground there bodies completely black. She ran as fast as she could and threw the doors. She stopped dead as she saw Blaise's dead eyes. Tears started to fall from here eyes blurring her vision. That's it she needed to take a stand.

"You're going to pay" she snapped in a low angry voice. Shadow laughed and looked at her.

"And who is going to make me" he asked.

"Me" she snapped and she was surrounded by light. "You're about to get an ass whopping" she smirked and it was like the landscape melted away into another world the world where light and Dark would clash in a battle so fierce it would change the world forever…

**You stand before me  
Now we stare eye to eye  
Before another second clicks away, one of us will die  
You reach for your metal as I reach for mine  
The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry**

Karissa stood her ground as she was bombarded with darkness. She threw some light back at him but he easily dodged it she cursed this was going to be a long battle of whoever got tiered first….

**And there cryin'**

She fell as he hit her she was becoming weak she didn't know how much longer she could take these beatings she was getting tiered she needed to rest but no she couldn't she had to do this for them…

**What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
Or will we start this game over again**

It felt like days though she knew it had been only minuets. It was getting harder and harder for her to get up. She was so tiered she wanted to give up. She didn't want to fight anymore but if she quit the world would be her demise…

**The young man lies alone but fastened into the ground  
The sound of fleeing feet and the cryin' eye will be his last sound**

She was so alone but no she wasn't they were there with her. Suddenly a light lit the filed and Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Harry walked up to her.

"You're doing well" Ginny smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep it up" Hermione smiled patting her on the back.

"Come on kick his ass" Draco smirked.

"Show him what you're made of" Harry smiled.

"But fighting it's useless" Karissa cried tears streaming down her face.

"I know but just think of all that he did to you" Ginny smiled.

"The asshole must die" Draco smirked.

"Hey when you're insane everything counts" Harry teased.

"Ya we may be Insane but we sure ass hell are smarter then some of those sane people" Hermione smiled.

"Ya we are" Karissa smiled.

**What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
or will we start this game over again  
It's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me**

"Hey Baby" Blaise smiled.

"Blaise" Karissa cried turning around and looking him in the eye.

"I know its hard baby but I'm here for you" he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Blaise" Karissa cried.

"I love you more" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Now lets beat him".

Karissa nodded.

**What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
or will we start this game over again**

Karissa let out all of her light and everyone was there to help her as the light shot at Shadow. He battled back with a burst of darkness.

"This is for the ones you killed" she yelled walking towards him.

"This is for the ones you hurt" she yelled moving closer.

"This is for the ones you broke" she yelled getting closer till she was in his face.

"And this is for me" she yelled and a huge light in gulped the clearing…

1 year later…

Karissa was shopping for some food when a boy crashed and fell on her.

"Oh sorry" Blaise said as he looked up at the girl.

"Oh it's ok" smiled Karissa.

"Ow sorry" Hermione said.

"No problem" Blaise smiled.

"AHHHHH" Draco screamed as he too joined the pile of teens.

"Watch out" Ginny yelled joining everyone else.

"WOW" Harry yelled and everyone laughed.

"My name's Karissa" Karissa smiled.

"Draco" Draco smiled.

"Blaise"

"Ginny"

"Hermione"

"Harry"

"So how do we get up?" Karissa asked.

"Well I figure we go in order starting with Harry" Hermione laughed.

"Oh right" Harry blushed getting off of Ginny but fell back down.

"This could take a while" Blaise smiled.

"I got all day" Karissa blushed.

"HARRY GET OFF YOU'RE SQUISHING ME".

"Sorry you're Ginny right you have pretty eyes" he smiled

Ginny blushed.

"Yes and thank you" she smiled.

"A really long time" Blaise smirked….

Ok I might be doing a Harry Draco for a friend or I might do another Hermione/ Draco but I might not do a sequel I might just leave you hanging with this so tell me if you want a sequel and for the last time thank you for all the reviews and thanx to all who stuck by me and sorry for the wait have a great day and see u all soon.

-Kari.


End file.
